


Zapped Perspective

by arc852, HiddenDreamer67



Series: Perspective Series [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), The Borrowers - All Media Types
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, G/T, Giant/Tiny, Pet!AU, borrower!logan, borrower!virgil, but also not pet au, human!patton, human!roman, there's two universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22364290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arc852/pseuds/arc852, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenDreamer67/pseuds/HiddenDreamer67
Summary: In one world, Logan is a borrower where borrowers have been discovered and live as pets. He lives under the care of human!Roman.In a separate world, Virgil is a borrower where borrowers haven't been discovered, and he's recently befriended the human of his house, Patton.I wonder what would happen if Logan and Virgil were zapped into each other's worlds?
Series: Perspective Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234694
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93





	1. Part of Your World

“Thanks again for the meal, Pat,” Virgil said, standing up where he was on the kitchen counter. Patton smiled, waiting until Virgil took a few steps back to grab the empty saucer dish.

“Not a problem at all, Virge! You know you’re welcome here anytime.” Patton said, turning to rinse the plate off and put it in the sink. Virgil watched with a smile, yeah, he _did_ know that. Patton had found him close to a year ago now but not once since their initial first meeting had Patton touched him without his consent. Not only that, but Patton left him alone. Only talking to Virgil when Virgil himself initiated it. It was honestly perfect and Virgil found himself wondering all the time how he had managed to find the one human who understood and respected his boundaries.

“I should probably head out,” Virgil spoke, gathering up his bag. Patton just nodded, still smiling. There was no arguing or trying to stop him. Virgil knew full well that Patton was going to let him go.

“Bye kiddo!” Patton waved as Virgil disappeared back into the walls. Yes, Virgil really did have a great thing going here.

So it was strange when, that night, he had a dream. Well, more of a nightmare, really. Of a world where borrowers had been found out and turned into pets for humans.

***

_Meanwhile, in an alternate universe…_

“Alright, Microsoft Nerd.” Roman chuckled, scooping Logan up off the desk. “Time for bed.”

“Roman!” Logan gave an exasperated groan, watching helplessly as Roman closed the book and put it away. “I was still reading that.”

“And you would’ve been reading it all night if I didn’t stop you.” Roman teased, heading into his bedroom. He knew his little Logan too well; the borrower was a non-stop machine until Roman stepped in. He tussled Logan’s hair, pressing the incredibly tolerant borrower to his cheek as his own version of his goodnight hug.

Logan, to his credit, knew better than to try to protest Roman’s incessant touches. Squirming would only result in an increase of contact. Or worse, _tickling_. But, as Logan was let off in front of the dollhouse-like confinement that served as his stationary home, Logan had to admit to himself that the contact was far from unbearable. In fact, Logan had grown rather fond of Roman. His owner was much more lenient than other humans Logan had seen.

Logan supposed it was this line of thinking that prompted his strange dreams. Of all things, Logan imagined he was a wild borrower, still living in hiding and trapped in a world of floorboards and dust.

***

When Virgil woke up the next morning, he didn’t recognize a thing. He blinked and then promptly jumped out of bed, looking at his surroundings in a growing panic. This was not his home in the walls. This wasn’t the place he had fallen asleep in. Had he been moved? But how? No one except another borrower should be able to reach him in the walls and why would another of his own kind move to…wherever this was.

Virgil wasn’t even sure what this place was. It looked so much like a human’s house but…off, somehow. And he wasn’t just talking about how everything was his own size. What was happening?

“Logan?” A knocking came through the wall, rattling Virgil’s surroundings. “Come on, sleepyhead, it’s time to be awake. I’ve even brought caffeine as a peace offering.”

Virgil flinched away from the wall, taking several steps back from the direction the voice had come from. What? Who was Logan? Was that a human? It _had_ to be but…

No, no time to think. He had to find a way out of here before the human saw him. He looked around the room, noticing the door and going through it. He found himself in a hallway and headed for the stairs that went down.

“Logan?” Roman knelt down, looking through the windows to try and get a read on where his pet could be hiding. He sounded far too active for this time of day.

A giant eye suddenly appeared in one of the windows and Virgil was quick to duck behind a piece of furniture. It took him a moment to realize that he was hiding behind a borrower sized couch. Huh.

“…are you hiding?” Roman frowned, tilting his head in confusion. Logan never hid. “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

_Just go away. Leave me alone._ Virgil thought. From his place behind the couch, his eyes scanned the wall he was facing. There had to be a way out of here? Right? Some sort of door- _there_. 

A door near a window told him that it led out of wherever he was. Not wasting any time, Virgil stood and ran for it.

“Woah!” Roman leaned back, watching the shadowy figure dart towards the back door. Thinking quickly, Roman set down the mug on his dresser and came around to wait at the entrance.

Virgil ran out but came to a screeching halt as he realized the human was now _in front_ of him. He looked up into his eyes, shaking. And then he turned and tried to run back into the house.

“What the-?!” Roman gasped, grabbing up the tiny that was quite obviously _not_ his Logan. He brought the borrower up, inspecting it for some sort of tag. “Who the hell are you?”

Virgil yelped as he was picked up and struggled against the grip. He was reminded of the one and only time he was in Patton’s grip. Of course, it hadn’t lasted long but he had a feeling _this_ would. “No! L-Let me go!”

“Come on, who do you belong to?” Roman pressed. “What are you doing in this house? Where’s Logan?”

Virgil paused briefly, taken aback by the question. “What? I-I don’t belong to anybody!” What was going on? This human clearly knew about borrowers but _how_? 

“What?” That statement threw Roman off almost more than the appearance of the strange man. “You’re _wild_? I didn’t know there were still wild borrowers!”

Virgil flinched at the use of his kinds name. It was one thing to know about tiny people, but to know their _name_. Whoever this Logan character was must have spilled the secret. But what this human said next threw him off even _more_.

“What…What are you talking about? _All_ borrowers are wild!” Or they were _supposed_ to be.

“Um, nooooooooooo.” Roman drew out the word with a scoff. “Where have you been living, under a rock? I suppose under the floorboards is more accurate. Stop fooling around, what’s going on?”

“Th-That’s what _I_ want to know!” Virgil said, picking up his struggles. He just wanted to go home, maybe see Patton to get his mind off of _this_ crazy human. “No one is supposed to know that we exist!”

Roman looked pityingly down at this borrower struggling in his grip. Had the poor thing hit its head and gotten a horrible case of ancient amnesia or something?

“Everyone knows about borrowers,” Roman explained gently, waving his arm behind him. “We’ve known about them for decades now. Why do you think my house is borrow-ified?”

“Wh-What?” Virgil looked around, seeing what Roman was talking about. “No, no that isn’t _possible_. You-You’re lying! Humans always lie! You probably just found one of us and are trying to convince me for some reason!” That…That _had_ to be it.

“Oh, yes, because _that_ makes sense.” Roman rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know who you are! And frankly, I don’t care.” Fed up with this nonsense, Roman turned back to the dollhouse and began unlatching the side. “Logan? Logan, are you in there?”

“There’s no one in there! He probably ran away first chance he got!” Virgil yelled, wishing he could do the same thing. It was obvious this human was crazy and he did not want to be around to find out just how much.

Roman frowned, beginning to worry when he swung the house open and it was confirmed empty. A few of Logan’s notes were scattered from the movement, but Roman couldn’t worry about that now.

“Did you see him?” Roman turned back to the borrower, now his only lead. “Where did he go?”

“No, I didn’t. And like I said, he’s probably long gone. And good for him, our kind deserve to be _free_.” Virgil spoke, finding it weird about how brave he was feeling. Perhaps the fear hadn’t sunk in all the way yet.

Roman gave the borrower a warning squeeze, an irritated growl rising at the back of his throat.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but you’d better knock it off,” Roman warned, before standing up to begin searching the house for any sign of his own borrower companion.

Virgil let out a small gasp of pain as the human’s hand tightened around him for a moment. His fear rose up as he realized just how much power this human had over him. He shut his mouth, not wanting to get the _life_ squeezed out of him.

“Logan? Looooogan?” Roman called out, traversing from room to room and careful to watch his step. Where could that little borrower be?

***

Logan gave a shiver, awoken from his slumber by a slight chill. Roman must have forgotten to close the window. However, as Logan opened his eyes, he was startled to notice his surroundings were not the familiar decor of his home. In place of his bed, a discarded glove was the surface upon which Logan slept. He cringed, quickly standing up to get off the filthy thing. 

A small amount of light filtered in through a few slits in the wall, and Logan took in his surroundings with hesitation. It seemed as though someone had compiled an assortment of trash to serve as a borrower room, almost like Logan’s ancestors used to do before being inevitably discovered.

Was that what this was- an old borrower home? But why was he here? Where was Roman?

“Hello?” Logan called out, cautiously peeking out into the other rooms. “Is anyone home?” 

Logan pushed on one of the doors connected to the complex, surprised to find light flooding in. Logan blinked, stepping out to see he was now standing on a counter he didn’t recognize.

Patton walked into the kitchen, intent on starting breakfast when he noticed a tiny figure on the counter. He grinned as he wiped the sleep from his eyes. “Morning Vir-” He cut himself off when he actually took in the figure. That…wasn’t Virgil. He froze in the middle of the kitchen, not knowing what to do.

“Excuse me.” Logan turned to the human, unafraid to speak up. He lived in a world of humans, after all. Though usually Logan only spoke with Roman, Logan knew desperate times called for desperate measures. “Where am I?”

Patton blinked at the bravery of the borrower. Thrown off guard by it. “Uhh, you’re in my house?”

“Do you know how I got here?” Logan asked. “Or perhaps, better to focus on the future. Do you know a Roman Prince? Or how I could set about getting to 421 Apsley Alley, Lightwilde?”

“Oh, uh that name and place don’t sound familiar,” Patton admitted. “But I could look it up for you?” Anything to help out a borrower. Though it was weird if this borrower was, in fact, asking about another human. Were they like him and Virgil?

“Yes, please do.” Logan gave him a smile. “I have no recollection of how I managed to get separated from my human but it is of the utmost importance I return to his care.”

“Right, uh, let me just…” Patton took out his phone and opened Google. He glanced over at the borrower. “Did Virgil send you to me for help?” It was the only reason he could think that the borrower would actually come to him.

Logan blinked. “Who’s Virgil?”

Patton frowned. “Oh, I guess not then. Uh, he’s my friend! And a fellow borrower like you!” Patton explained as he started to type the place Logan had told him into his phone.

“I see.” Logan nodded politely. It was uncommon but not unheard of for a human’s borrower to be referred to as a ‘friend’; indeed, Roman had done it himself on a few occasions.

Patton waited for his phone to load and then frowned as the results came up. “Uh, what was the address again?” Maybe he typed it in wrong.

“421 Apsley Alley, Lightwilde.” Logan prattled off from memory. Roman had ensured Logan knew it for just such a scenario.

Patton typed it in again for good measure but the result was the same. “Uh, it…it says that place doesn’t exist,” Patton said with furrowed eyebrows, looking back down at the borrower.

“What?” Logan gave his own look of confusion. “Perhaps you spelled it incorrectly. If you would allow me, I can type it in myself.”

“Okay.” Patton set his phone down on the counter, letting the borrower at it.

Logan typed it in, startled to find the same result. He typed it in again, and again. How was this possible? It couldn’t be… there had to be a logical explanation. Shoddy cell service? Low WiFi connection? Looking at the device neither were valid but there had to be _something_. According to this device, it was as though his home didn’t exist.

Seeing the borrower getting more and more frustrated, Patton bit his lip. “Maybe you’re remembering it wrong?” Patton suggested.

“I’m remembering it perfectly.” Logan snapped, before realizing what he had done. “I- I’m sorry, I just- I’m not-” Logan shook his head, too frazzled to think correctly. He turned to the search bar, now attempting to find any indication of his human at all.

“Oh, hey it’s okay,” Patton said, noticing his distress. He thought for a moment. “Do you have his phone number?” Patton asked, figuring if he had the address he would have that.

“I, yes, of course, I apologize.” Logan hit his forehead. He clicked into the phone app, tapping away the ten familiar digits. He pressed speakerphone, knowing it was polite to include a human in his conversation when using their device.

The phone rang. And rang. And rang.

Suddenly, it was picked up. “Hello?” A woman’s voice answered and Patton blinked. Well, that definitely wasn’t Roman.

“Uh, hi.” Patton went ahead and spoke. “Is a Roman Prince there?”

The line was silent for a moment. “Sorry, you have the wrong number.”

“We do not.” Logan insisted, knowing for a fact this was Roman’s cell. He had called it just yesterday. “Where is Roman? We desire to speak with him. Inform him it’s Logan, his borrower.”

“His what?” The woman asked and, in a panic, Patton hit the end call button after a rushed goodbye. He turned towards the borrower.

“Wh-Why would you _say_ that?” Patton asked, knowing very well that borrowers were supposed to be a secret.

“Say what?” Logan frowned, unsure where he had committed a misdemeanor. “We need to get a hold of Roman, I’m merely attempting to acquire information.”

“Well yeah, but you can’t tell some random woman that you’re a _borrower_. I mean, I can’t believe _I’m_ actually telling a _borrower_ this but you guys are supposed to be a secret.” Patton was sure Virgil would not be happy to have his kind be revealed. Especially by another borrower.

Logan raised an eyebrow. Had he stumbled upon some sort of intense historical LARPing? It would certainly make sense, considering the borrower hovel Logan had woken up in, but he was in no mood for this behavior.

“Look, I am not here to play games.” Logan said sternly. “Help me get home and you can return to your strange role-play scenario.”

“R-Role play scenario? I-I don’t understand.” Patton said, eyebrows furrowed in immense confusion. What was this borrower talking about?

“The borrower secrets have not been relevant for nearly a century.” Logan reminded him. Unbelievable he had to give a history lesson at a time like this.

“…What?” Okay, now Patton was _really_ confused. “Borrower secrets are still very much secret, unless you keep trying to talk to everyone about it.” 

“I told you, I’m not playing games.” Logan’s mouth formed a thin line in his frustration. “Please cease this behavior. I’m not giving away any secrets that aren’t public knowledge.”

Patton looked into the borrowers eyes. “You…really don’t believe me.” Patton honestly was so confused. Why did this borrower believe that everyone knew about borrowers? “Look, just look up borrowers on google and see for yourself.” Patton said, motioning towards his phone.

Logan did so, surprised to find no results. Surely this only confirmed his doubts about the functionality of the device.

“I regret to inform you, your cellular device is faulty.” Logan stepped away from it.

“It-It really isn’t.” Patton let out a sigh as he took his phone back. How could he prove it to him? He glanced into the living room, at the tv. “Uh, how many times do you see borrowers on tv? Like on shows or commercials and things?” Patton asked.

“I suppose fairly frequently, why?” Logan gave him a suspicious glance.

Patton nodded and ran to get the remote from the coffee table. He placed it in front of Logan. “Can you see the TV okay from here?” Patton asked.

“I suppose.” Logan answered, still confused as to what the human was implying.

“Great! Now, uh, just go ahead and turn it on. Flip through some channels. You’ll see what I mean.” Patton said, sitting back and out of the way so Logan could see the TV better.

Logan did as was requested. Just as Patton had hinted, there were no borrowers present on screen. Logan had to give this LARP session credit for taking the time to create false advertisements.

“Yes yes, very clever.” Logan turned the television off. “Can I go home now? I wish to take no part in this.”

Patton deflated. “You _still_ don’t believe me?” Well, this was one stubborn borrower.

“Look, clearly you want my participation, but I will not indulge you.” Logan narrowed his gaze. “How did you bring me here? Where is Roman? What occurred last evening?”

Patton put his hands up at all the questions. “Now wait a second. I don’t have _anything_ to do with this! I didn’t bring you here and if I knew where your friend was, I would tell you.” Patton tried to explain. 

“What’s with the borrower hovel?” Logan gestured back towards the wall. “And the secrecy? And the cell phone?”

“Well, that’s where Virgil lives.” Patton explained. “And I’m trying to tell you. There isn’t anything wrong with my phone. And before Virgil, I never even knew borrowers _existed_. And that hasn’t changed for anyone else.”

“You keep mentioning this ‘Virgil’.” Logan realized. “Where is he? Perhaps he has some answers as well.”

“Well, he should be around. But I don’t really have a way to contact him. He usually just comes and goes when he pleases.” Patton would never even _think_ about keeping Virgil here against his will. They both were perfectly happy with the arrangement they set up.

“Ah, yes, the ‘wild borrower’ act.” Logan rolled his eyes. For a moment, he had forgotten this tedious charade. “Well when does he usually appear? Where can I find him?”

“Uh, you can look in the walls? That’s where he lives, anyway. And he never leaves the building.” That’s what Virgil had told him, anyway.

“I’m not about to traverse the walls, my clothes will become soiled.” Logan wrinkled his nose in disgust. 

“Well, you could wait then? He usually shows up by dinner time, at the latest.” Patton said with a shrug, not knowing what else to do. It was also weird hearing a borrower talk about not wanting to go into the walls. When they _lived_ there.

“I…suppose.” Logan relented. He was certainly against the idea of waiting around here so long, already missing Roman, but it seemed this human wasn’t going to provide him with any answers.

“Great! So, uh, I guess until then…breakfast?”


	2. So This Is Going Smoothly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or rather, it isn't. Roman and Virgil aren't getting along well.

Roman ran a hand through his hair, beginning to get desperate. The borrower in hand was, of course, no help either as Roman now searched through the house for a third time. It was evident that Logan was no longer here, as he didn’t respond to any of his calls.

“Okay, okay, no need to panic,” Roman spoke aloud, mostly to himself as he headed into the kitchen. “We’ll just…call the shelter. Maybe he ended up there.” Roman glanced down at the borrower in his hand as he grabbed his phone. “Maybe they’ll have room for you there, as well.” After all, Roman wasn’t exactly in the mood to take on another tiny right now.

“What? No!” Virgil started to panic as he watched the human pick up his phone. “No! You can’t tell anyone about me!” He didn’t care how crazy this guy was, he refused to be shown to the world because of him.

“Hmm? Oh, right, the wild thing.” Roman had almost forgotten with how quiet the borrower had been while he searched. “Don’t worry, the shelter staff are perfectly friendly, I’m sure they’ll take good care of you.”

“No! You can’t _do_ that. They won’t even know what to do with me!” They’d probably end up selling him to some lab or something. “Please, dude, just accept that Logan left and let me go!”

“No,” Roman said sternly, placing the phone to his ear. “Yes, hi, I’d like to report a missing borrower, have you seen him?”

Virgil’s eyes widened and he began to shake. _No_ , this stupid human was going to reveal his whole kind!

“He goes by Logan.” Roman’s spirits fell when the receptionist confirmed they hadn’t seen him. “Okay, well, do you know where I might find him? We went to bed last night and this morning when I looked into his enclosure he disappeared and this wild tiny took his place.”

Wait…what was happening. This human was actually…holding a conversation with the shelter. There were no gasps or yells of amazement. They…They knew exactly what this human was talking about. 

What was going _on_?

“Yes, I’ll try that.” Roman sighed, finding their advice to leave out his favorite food a bit juvenile, but Roman was running out of options. “Thank you, yes, please do. Now, ah, about this other one… what’s your policy on dropping off borrowers?”

Virgil’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what was going on, but he knew he didn’t want to go to this shelter place. “No, please. Don’t take me there. _Please_.” Virgil turned to begging, not knowing what else to do.

“I- hold on one moment.” Roman put the phone to his shoulder, giving the borrower a sympathetic glance. The poor thing looked so scared, even if he was cute now that he’d stopped angrily yelling so much.

“I promise you, you’ll be okay.” Roman quietly assured him. “They’ll help you find your human or a new human as the case may be.”

“No! I don’t _want_ a human! I just want to go back home!” Virgil yelled, shaking in the human’s grip. Tears started rolling down his cheeks. “I just want to go back home.” Wherever that was, at this point.

“Ah-” Roman raised the phone to his ear. “I’m sorry, I’ve got to go.” He quickly hung up the phone, his concern wholly focused on the crying borrower in his hand. Roman shushed him, holding him to his chest as he would do to Logan.

“It’s alright, don’t panic, okay little guy?” Roman rubbed his fingers gently down the borrower’s back. “You’re gonna get home.”

Virgil flinched away at the fingers. “N-Not if you take me to that shelter or whatever.” Virgil managed to say.

“…okay.” Roman felt his heart go out to the borrower. He had always been a sucker for them. “Okay, look, if it’s bothering you that much, you don’t have to go to the shelter, okay?”

Virgil let out a sigh of relief and then paused. “…Does that mean you’ll let me go?”

“No no, a little thing like you couldn’t possibly go out on your own.” Roman shook his head. He didn’t even let Logan do that, and this one was clearly deranged. “But, I promise you, I’ll help you find your home.”

Virgil bit his lip but he supposed that was better than going to that shelter. He was starting to suspect this was all some underground thing. A group of people who had found out about borrowers or something. Though…that didn’t make a load of sense either.

“I’m on my own all the time.” Virgil decided to say. 

“Wait, you don’t have a forever home yet?” Roman gave him a pitying look, debating in his head. “I mean, I suppose if you aren’t taken we do have room for you to stay here… I’ll have to check with-” Roman paused, once again distracted by the devastating notion that Logan was missing.

“What? No, I-I can’t _stay_.” Virgil spoke, panic building up. “I happen to have a forever home already, it’s called none of your business, now let me go.”

“No no no, that’s not how this is going to work,” Roman said sternly. “I can return you to your home, but you’ve got to cooperate with me, are we clear?”

Virgil ducked his head, tensing at Roman’s tone. “…Fine.” He said, not wanting Roman to get angry again. He could feel the bruise from where Roman had squeezed him before and winced.

“Excellent.” Roman praised, glad they were getting somewhere. “Now, where do you live? Who’s your owner?”

Virgil grit his teeth. “Like I keep saying. I don’t belong to _anyone_.” Why couldn’t this human understand that?

“Look, you can either tell me your address or I can just drop you off at the shelter.” Roman reminded him.

Virgil deflated. “I-I don’t know it,” Virgil admitted. Why would he ever need to know the address of the building he lived in?

“…of course you don’t.” Roman sighed. “Alright, well what _do_ you know?”

Virgil thought for a moment. “Well…it’s a student building, for a college. And the human who lives there is named Patton Hart.” Virgil said but he didn’t really know much more than that.

“Alright, I guess we’ll start there.” Roman moved over to his desk, setting the borrower down and pulling up his laptop. He typed in the name ‘Patton Hart’, but it yielded no results. The internet could be cruel.

Instead, Roman pulled up pictures of the local university, clicking on the ones of the dorms. He turned the page towards the borrower. “Any of these look familiar?”

Virgil sighed in relief, glad to _finally_ be put down. He took a few steps away from the human but looked at the laptop when asked. “Uhh, no…it doesn’t.” That was definitely not where he lived.

“Okay, well, what about this?” Roman asked, quickly pulling up the next location.

Virgil shook his head. “None of this is looking familiar.”

“We’re going to need a new tactic.” Roman frowned. “How did you get here, anyways? Because this is the closest university and I doubt you could even walk that far on your own.”

“I don’t know,” Virgil said, looking up at the giant but not meeting his eyes. “I went to bed in my own home last night and then just woke up in that dollhouse this morning.”

Roman paused. “You just…woke up there? What? That doesn’t make any sense. And it’s not a dollhouse, it’s a borrower house.”

“Looks like a dollhouse to me,” Virgil muttered. “And I _know_ it doesn’t make sense! That’s why I’m so confused about how I got here!” And it didn’t help when this human kept trying to make him believe everyone knew about borrowers.

“…wait a second.” Roman’s eyes widened in realization. “If you just appeared, and Logan just _disappeared_ , then maybe what we’re dealing with is some sort of dimensional prince and the pauper.”

Virgil blinked. “…Come again?” Great, this human was even crazier than he thought.

“Well, you’re all freaked out about this borrower secret business, and I’ve _never_ heard of an actual wild borrower before, so I was assuming you just hit your head and were insane.” Roman shrugged. “But think about it! What if you’re _actually_ from another timeline or something where borrowers haven’t been discovered?”

“That’s…no, you’re _crazy_.” Magic didn’t exist, different timelines or whatever didn’t exist. This human was just messing with him.

“Alright, fine.” Roman leaned back in his chair. “Then tell me about your owner, Patton.”

“Okay, for the _last time_.” Virgil glared. “Patton _isn’t_ my owner. No one is! He’s my _friend_.”

“Yes, alright, but what about the other borrowers in your building?” Roman asked. “Do they have owners?”

Virgil shook his head. “Well, for one, there aren’t any other borrowers _in_ my building. And second of all, no other humans know that a borrower exists.” Virgil crossed his arms. “ _Why_ do you insist on forgetting that fact? Or better yet, why do you keep trying to convince me that every human knows about borrowers?!”

“Because they do!” Roman threw his arms up in exasperation. “Do I need to prove this to you? Here, come on.” Roman grabbed Virgil off the table, heading towards the front door.

Virgil yelped as he was grabbed once more with no warning, pushing against the fingers. And then he saw that the human was heading towards the front door. “No! Stop, you _can’t_.” 

“I can.” Roman didn’t stop his pace. “I promise you, a borrower is nothing they haven’t seen before.”

“No, no, no, no, _no_! _Please_ don’t show me to anyone, you-I-” Virgil was full-on panicking now. He couldn’t be the reason borrowers were discovered and create the world this guy kept going on about. 

“Okay, calm down!” Roman hastily instructed, not wanting to send this poor little guy into an attack. He carefully put on his coat, tucking Virgil into the pocket. “There, you can be all secure while I show you the town, alright?”

Virgil squirmed in the pocket. He still didn’t like it, but at least the human wasn’t walking around with him in the open. “Fine…but you better not take me out.” He said, despite knowing he couldn’t do anything about it.

“I won’t,” Roman assured him, finding this procedure ridiculous as he finally opened the door.

Virgil stilled as he heard the door open. He didn’t exactly know what the human’s plan was at this point but he was nervous to find out.

Roman waved at his neighbors, stepping out onto the lawn. He began to point out every piece of evidence he saw, missing a few because to him they were so trivial.

“There’s the little borrower pathway.” Roman pointed near his feet, watching his step. “That woman has a borrower, you can see them peeking out of the carrier.” Several passersby had borrower carriers, actually. Roman should have thought to grab his own since a pocket could be so unsafe. 

Virgil peeked out at Roman’s words, eyes going wide with complete shock as he took in the sights around him. “But…no, this…this can’t be real…” But it was hard to deny what was right in front of him. Borrowers everywhere, all with a human, most in a cage. The sight alone made Virgil’s heart sink. 

That parallel dimension business the human had been talking about was starting to make a lot of sense. 

“Just down there is the borrower agency, we can go visit it if you’d like.” Roman glanced down at his pocket. “Unless you’ve seen enough?”

Virgil nodded, silently slipping back into the pocket, feeling defeated. “Yeah…I’m done.”

Roman returned to the safety of his house, pulling Virgil out to rest in his cupped hands. “Alright, _now_ do you understand? I’m right, aren’t I? Your world isn’t like that at all.”

Virgil looked down, still trying to comprehend everything. “I…no, it isn’t. Borrowers aren’t _pets_ in m-my world.” It felt weird saying that but he supposed at this point he couldn’t deny it.

“That’s so bizarre.” Roman breathed out. He didn’t like the thought of that world, as he might never have met Logan. “Is it an alternate universe, or are you from the past? Do you have television there?”

Virgil nodded and again, he never thought he would be asked a question like that. “Yeah, it-it looks like we have the same technology as everything.” Virgil rubbed at his eyes. “This is crazy.” He muttered.

“How many borrowers are in your world, then?” Roman felt as though the floodgate of questions had been opened. “Do you really live in the walls? How do you survive?”

“I’m not sure how many there are but I survive by borrowing food and such things to use.” Virgil shifted uncomfortably at the question being asked. He was just too afraid at this point to not answer them. Was this human planning on making him a pet too? To replace Logan? He didn’t even know the human’s _name._

“But how?” Roman insisted, looking around his apartment. “You don’t have borrower platforms. How do you get around? How do people not notice their stuff going missing?”

“I…have a hook. And we only take small things that humans wouldn’t miss.” Virgil looked up at the human. “Let me ask _you_ a question, how can _you_ treat a sentient being like some _pet_?”

“Oh, no no no, you misunderstand.” Roman gave an awkward laugh. “We don’t treat borrowers like ordinary pets; Logan certainly isn’t a dog. No, we just take care of them, and keep them with us.”

“Yeah and keep them in cages and stuff against their will. Sounds like a pet to me.” Virgil snarked back. He at least wanted Roman to admit that’s how everyone treated borrowers in this world.

“It’s not a cage- well, okay, _sometimes_ it’s a cage,” Roman admitted. “But most of the time it’s a borrower’s house, and they’re perfectly comfortable and very practical.”

“Uh-huh. Doesn’t matter. You’re keeping them here against their will and that’s _wrong_.” Virgil crossed his arms. “What? You think Logan is actually happy here?”

“Yes, Logan is _perfectly_ happy here,” Roman assured him, walking further into the house. “I know this all must look frightening from your perspective, but you are blowing this way out of proportion. Borrowers like being companions in our world. They’re well fed and well taken care of- heck, sometimes _I_ wish I was a borrower just to have it that easy.”

“Right, because being at the complete mercy of a human and having to do whatever they say in fear of punishment sounds like _such_ a great life,” Virgil said bitterly.

“Woah, hold on there.” Roman looked appalled. “I don’t _punish_ Logan.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Virgil glared at the human. “After all, you punished _me_ , when I tried speaking up earlier.” And he was still worried that was going to happen.

“That’s just because I lost my temper,” Roman admitted, looking slightly ashamed of himself. “You kept talking about Logan is such a terrible manner, and I was stressed about finding him, and you had quite the attitude… but I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have lashed out like that.”

Virgil furrowed his eyebrows. He had expected the human to apologize…but still. “Yeah, well, it only takes one loss of a human temper to end a borrower’s life, so my point still stands.” Virgil sneered.

“Besides…” Virgil looked away. “You can’t tell me, that in a world like this, _every_ human treats borrowers like a ‘companion’ and not a pet or even a toy.”

“Well, no,” Roman confirmed. “But not every human treats other humans like a person, either. Besides, it is a bit hard to resist at times. You guys are just so cute.” Roman emphasized this by ruffling the borrower’s hair.

Virgil tried pushing the hand away. “You’re just proving my point! I can’t stop you like this and I doubt Logan likes this either!”

“Sorry.” Roman pulled his hand back, forgetting this wasn’t Logan. “And Logan likes this, he just doesn’t admit it.”

“Did you ever think he doesn’t admit it because he _actually_ has nothing to admit?” Virgil asked, fixing his hair. “But of course you didn’t, all you humans care about is yourself.” Except for Patton, of course.

“That is not true.” Roman insisted. “I care very much about Logan.”

“Oh, I believe you. I believe you care about Logan like a _pet_. Certainly not like a fellow human.” Virgil was starting to wonder where this bravery was coming from.

“Well he’s not human, so that wouldn’t make sense, but I’m telling you that you just don’t get it.” Roman shook his head. “It- it’s not all that bad.”

“Right, cause you know best. Gotcha.” Virgil deadpanned.

“You are insufferable,” Roman muttered, already eager for these borrowers to switch back so he could be back with Logan. Even Logan wasn’t this annoying.

“Right back’atcha.” Virgil glared. 


	3. I'd Like to Phone a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton has a hard time convincing Logan this isn't a charade.

Patton paced back and forth in the kitchen. It was already a half hour past dinner and Virgil should have shown up by now. But there was still no sign of the borrower anywhere. And Patton was starting to worry.

“Where _is_ he…” Patton mumbled, looking around at Virgil’s known exits and wanting them to open.

“Is he usually this tardy?” Logan asked, sat on the kitchen counter same as always. He had been sat on this surface all day, and it was quite uncomfortable. Logan was unsure why Patton had not moved him to another room.

“No, never.” Virgil was usually really good at coming to see him everyday. Not that he was required to, of course, but that’s just how it’s been lately. “M-Maybe something bad happened to him.” Patton suddenly said with wide eyes.

“It’s possible, if he truly has been spending time in the walls.” Logan said, blunt as ever. “It can get quite dangerous. There’s a reason that method of borrower lifestyle has been abandoned.”

Patton shook his head. “No, Virgil said it was really safe…usually.” Still, something could have happened. “Oh no…what if another human found him?” Patton felt his heart sink at the thought. If that happened, there was little chance they would be like how Patton was.

“He may have been turned into the shelter then, you could call there.” Logan suggested. He wondered if Roman had done the same yet for him. Knowing Roman, he had probably called the federal government by this point.

Patton sighed. “I keep trying to _tell_ you. I can’t do that because it doesn’t _exist_.” This was starting to grow tiring for Patton. Especially with the knowledge that Virgil might very well be in trouble.

“If you’re truly worried, you should drop this charade.” Logan said, getting tired and nervous himself. The borrower just wanted to go home and stop dealing with this lunatic. “Go ask on the street, see if he managed to get out and about.”

“I can’t _do_ that!” Patton exclaimed loudly, before his eyes widened and he covered his mouth. “O-Oh, I’m so s-sorry.” He hadn’t meant to yell at the poor borrower.

Logan had flinched, and now slowly uncovered his ears. He took in the human’s demeanor, so stressed and filled with rising panic. Either he was a very good actor, or… this wasn’t a game.

“No, I apologize.” Logan said carefully. “I know you must be concerned for him.”

“I am. I just-there’s no way for me to ever find out if he’s okay if something were to happen and I can’t…I can’t handle the thought.” Patton spoke, tears starting to form.

“Oh dear, please do not cry.” Logan was uncertain how to comfort a human stranger, only knowing tactics that applied to Roman.

“S-Sorry, I’m just really, _really_ worried.” Patton said, glancing at all the entrances again before sighing. He turned to Logan again. “M-Maybe you could go look in the walls to see?”

“I- “ Logan glanced back, uncertain. “I don’t think that would be wise.”

Patton deflated even more. “Why?”

“Because…I’ve never been in the walls.” Logan admitted. “At least, not until this morning, and that was only briefly when I awoke there.”

“Wh-What? Really?” Patton asked in shock. “B-But…how?” How had a borrower never gone in the walls before?

“I’m a domestic; humans have always taken care of me.” Logan rubbed his arm self-consciously. It was not a big deal, but to actually have to explain the process was a bit dimeaning.

“But…but humans don’t know that borrowers exist…unless a human found you when you were young?” Patton tried, maybe _that_ was the case. That could explain the borrowers strange behavior.

“I have no idea where this region might be, but where I come from borrowers are no secret.” Logan had begun to hypothesize he had ended up in a rural town far from civilization that had somehow missed the memo. “The entire world knows of our existence.”

“Okay…Okay I don’t have Virgil here with me to back me up on this so…Okay, what evidence would convince you that the world _doesn’t_ actually know you guys exist?” Patton asked.

“Nothing.” Logan said firmly. “I know my reality.”

“Well, so do I.” Patton said with a sigh. Suddenly, Patton had a crazy idea. One that might just work but would definitely make Virgil mad at him. He went back and forth on it, before taking out his phone and putting in the phone number for information. He put it on speaker and set it down in front of Logan.

“Hello, this is information, how can I help you?” A voice answered and Patton took in a deep breath.

“Hi, sorry to bother you, but do you know what a borrower is?” There was silence on the line. 

“I’m…sorry? A what?” The lady asked, confused. Patton looked to Logan.

“A, a borrower?” Logan repeated, careful to speak up, feeling a bit unsure.

“…Is this a prank call?” The lady asked with a tired sigh. “We don’t tolerate those here.”

“No, ma’am, this is no prank.” Logan frowned, wondering if perhaps the term ‘borrower’ was regional. “Perhaps ‘Littles’ is more precise? We also go by ‘tinies’. The race of small, humanoid figures.”

“Okay…” The lady let out a large sigh. “No. Whatever you are talking about, they don’t exist. Now please stop this childish behavior. Good day.” And with that, she hung up. 

Patton took his phone back. “See?”

“Well, perhaps I exaggerated by including the _entire_ world.” Logan relented, but even he was biting his thumb from nerves.

“Come on! That’s pretty solid evidence right there.” Patton pouted. Were all borrowers just born stubborn?

“But that’s not logical!” Logan insisted, even if it did seem a bit extreme for a simple role-play experience. 

Patton sighed. “Look, I don’t know what else to tell you. Borrowers are a secret and the only reason _I_ know about them is because I found Virgil about a year ago borrowing from my kitchen.” He both smiled and winced at the memory. He hadn’t reacted…the _best_.

“I-but-” Logan stammered, attempting to form a coherent thought as his mind began to consider the possibility that Patton was telling the truth. “Where’s Lightwilde then? Where am I? Where’s Roman?”

“I…I don’t know.” Patton was sad to admit. “The internet says it doesn’t exist and the phone number you tried was wrong…” Patton looked at Logan. “And you _really_ believe that you live in a world…where borrowers are pets…” Patton’s eyes widened.

“That’s it!” Patton snapped his fingers. “You must be from a different dimension!” This was just like the movie he saw a few weeks ago. If only he could remember the name.

“What?” Logan frowned at this declaration. Having read up on the theory of parallel dimensions Logan knew it wasn’t _impossible_ , but still highly improbable. “How exactly would I have managed to travel dimensions without being conscious of it?”

Patton shrugged. “I’m not sure but…wait, maybe that’s where Virgil went! Maybe you two somehow switched places while you were asleep!” Patton grinned, that _had_ to be it. His grin turned to a frown though when he remembered how Logan’s world was. “Oh, poor kiddo…”

“So you’re suggesting, not only did the most insignificantly probable form of dimensional occur… it occurred twice? And teleported us to the exact locations of the other individual?” Logan entertained that thought for a moment. “I…suppose there could be some amount of logic behind the concept of dimensions needing to retain the same amount of material matter to function…”

“Yeah! And think about it, it explains everything! Your address and Roman don’t exist here because they’re in another dimension!” Patton was happy to have figured this all out. But he quickly deflated. “But then…how do we get Virgil back?”

“And how do I return.” Logan said pointedly, noting the way Patton had only voiced a concern about Virgil.

“Huh? Oh, wait.” Patton looked at Logan confused. “You… _want_ to go back? I mean, I get wanting to go back to a known human when you still thought you were in your world but…here, in this world, you don’t have to be a pet anymore.” Patton smiled gently. “You can be free like borrowers are _supposed_ to be.”

“Borrowers are not meant to survive like this.” Logan shook his head. “It’s unsustainable, unsanitary, and unsafe. Wall thieves were just as dependent on humans, but with a known link of communication a borrower’s life expectancy and quality increases.”

Patton frowned. “I mean, all that might be true, but is that really worth giving up your freedom for? I’ve talked to Virgil about it and he’s always saying that he’d rather have his freedom then owned by a human. And he seemed to be doing just fine by himself, living in the walls and borrowing.” Patton explained. Could Logan have been brainwashed to think all those things? It was likely.

“The freedom you speak of is a lifestyle that was never mine; I’m giving up nothing.” Logan explained coolly. “While this Virgil remains stubborn, and you may not have put a title on your relationship, it’s clear he is already dependent upon you.”

Patton furrowed his eyebrows. “I don’t _own_ him. And yeah, I may help him out here and there but I’m not forcing him to stay with me all the time. He still very much likes his freedom.”

“His freedom is merely an illusion of independence.” Logan adjusted his glasses. “Who exactly do you think he’s borrowing from, hmm?”

“Uh, me? The other residents in this building?” Patton answered.

“Exactly.” Logan said this as though Patton had proven his point. “He is still dependent on humans for all his resources, just indirectly. Not to mention, committing petty theft.”

Patton frowned. “It’s better than being a pet.” Patton repeated what Virgil had told him. “It’s better than being locked away in some cage and forced to do whatever a human says.”

“I think you misunderstand my dimension.” Logan felt the need to clarify. “Mental stability is not an issue- it does not _feel_ enclosing to be under someone’s care, and Roman only ‘forces’ me to act in ways that are beneficial to the both of us due to my stubborn nature.”

Patton sighed, realizing his own assumptions must be right. “Kiddo…I think the world you live in has brainwashed you to think that. To be _okay_ with it, because you’ve never known anything different.” He looked at Logan sadly. “But that doesn’t _make it_ okay.”

“I am of sound mind.” Logan frowned, not understanding why Patton was so intent on convincing him otherwise. “Regardless of your thoughts on the matter, I like my existence there and I plan to return.”

Paton sighed, he supposed he would just drop the subject for now. “I feel so bad for Virgil…he must be so scared. Especially if he’s with Roman right now.” He looked at Logan. “Is Roman…nice? At least?” As nice as someone could be who had a person as a pet.

“Yes, Roman is…exceptionally kind.” Logan shook off the feeling of nostalgia that came over him, after less than a day already missing his human. “Virgil will be well taken care of in his company.”

Patton sighed. “I hope so.”


	4. The Logince Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil finds out more about how Roman and Logan met.

“Alright, well, _I’m_ going to fix something to eat.” Roman announced, realizing he hadn’t eaten all day. “Do you want any or are you just going to keep pouting at me?”

At the mention of food, Virgil’s stomach answered for him. His face turned red and he turned away, crossing his arms. “I could…eat, I guess.” Knowing Roman had already heard the noise.

Roman moved them both to the kitchen, setting Virgil on the counter platform. This was an elevated pedestal with railings where a few chairs and a table sat, usually making it easier and safer for Logan to converse with him while he did meal prep. 

“I hope you like sandwiches.” Roman said, not feeling up to doing much else as he began to pull from the cupboard.

Virgil looked around him where he had been put. He had never seen anything like this. Not for a borrower like him. Sure, Patton always tried to be accommodating and he did a great job with what he had but this was going a step _beyond_ that. He supposed it’s to be expected though, in a world where borrowers were known. And pets.

“That’s fine.” Virgil muttered, running his hand over the small table. His eyes widened when he realized it was real wood and not plastic.

Roman pulled out the peanut butter, pausing when he pulled out the jelly. It was Logan’s favorite. Roman tried to shake that thought from his mind, but it just kept coming back as he finished making the food.

“Hopefully you two will switch back again tonight.” Roman said cheerily, hoping to convince himself as well. “Some more dreaming should set everything right. Right? Right.”

“Hopefully.” Virgil said. He didn’t want to be stuck in this world any longer. “I feel bad for Logan though, having to come back here.” He stared off into the living room, not completely realizing he had said that out loud.

Roman stabbed into the peanut butter a little harder than necessary, taking a deep breath to calm himself. This borrower really kept getting under his skin.

Usually, Roman’s sandwiches were wonderful, and made with love. But as he all but tossed a ripped off portion onto the table for his guest, Roman knew this one had been made with spite.

“You’re such a _peach_ , you know that?” Roman growled lightly, turning to his own food. “You do remember you’re still a guest here, right?”

Virgil flinched back, eyeing both the human and the sandwich warily. “Really? Because I sure don’t feel welcome.” Virgil grabbed the sandwich and took a bite.

“Because you keep insulting me, and Logan.” Roman huffed, ripping off a large chunk. “I could have turned you into the shelter, you know. I don’t _have_ to keep you here.”

“I’m not insulting Logan.” Virgil said, tensing up. “I’m just saying he deserves to be free. Like every other borrower in this messed up world.”

“He doesn’t want to be free.” Roman explained. “Trust me, if you get him going he’ll go on for ages about how terrible your lifestyle is.”

“Yeah, sorry if I don’t believe you.” What borrower _didn’t_ want to be free? He took another bite of his sandwich. “You’re a human who thinks keeping a person captive is _okay_. And yeah, maybe the world gets most of the blame for you thinking this _is_ okay. But you should have had _some_ realization by now if you were a decent human being.” Virgil went off.

Roman let out a large groan. “It’s not keeping someone _captive_ , you just don’t understand sour puss. It’s not like I force Logan to stay with me, and he likes it because he gets food and shelter. And _I_ enjoy having a tiny little friend! What’s not to love? It’s a win-win.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “So what? Logan’s allowed to leave whenever he wants? Say he wanted to leave you for good, you would let him go?” Virgil highly doubted it, with how much he had reacted to Logan being gone this morning.

“He wouldn’t do that.” Roman shifted a bit. “Logan and I are too close to give this up.”

“But if he did? Hypothetically, what if he decided to just up and leave? Would you let him go?” Virgil asked again, not wanting the human to get out of this question.

“Again, not how things work around here.” Roman reminded him. “You can’t just go and become a petty wall thief these days; Logan would have to go to a new human. And again, he’s comfortable _here_.”

Virgil sighed. “Exactly what I thought.” He mumbled. Logan didn’t _truly_ have the option to leave and if Roman _did_ allow him to go, he would just get stuck with another, possibly worse human. He side-eyed the human. “Do you even see us as _people_?”

“Why would you even ask that?” Roman said, aghast.

“Why are you avoiding the question?” Virgil shot back, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not _avoiding_ the question, I’m reacting to it!” Roman looked disgusted. “That and the fact you think so _lowly_ of me.”

“It’s hard not to.” Virgil muttered.

“Yes, Logan is a person.” Roman all but spat, clearing the dishes with a huff. “And he is my darlingest bestest companion and I do not enjoy your insinuations.”

“Okay…” Virgil raised an eyebrow, not believing him. “And what about the rest of borrower kind? What about…me?” It could be that the human simply held Logan, as his pet, to a higher standard than everyone else.

“You’re certainly a very _annoying_ person.” Roman grumbled, scrubbing his dish off with more force than necessary. A bit nit-picky, as well.

“Yeah, well, right back at you, uh…” Virgil looked around for good nickname material, noticing a jacket hanging on the chair with the word _Prince_ , written on the back. “P-Princey.”

“Never heard that one before.” Roman smirked. It was a play on his last name, after all.

“Shut up, I don’t even know your _actual_ name.” The fact he didn’t even bother to introduce himself had to say something about how he saw him.

Roman paused, realizing he didn’t know the borrower’s name, either. “Now wait a moment, what’s your name?” Roman asked, turning around and wiping his hands on a nearby towel.

“…I asked you first.” Virgil said, crossing his arms.

“Well, you already have half my name.” Roman copied the borrower’s gesture. “And I don’t trust you to give yours up if I give you mine first.”

“Well, _I_ don’t trust you to give _yours_ up if I say mine first.” Virgil said, though to be fair, the human was correct to assume that.

“Too bad.” Roman sighed dramatically. “Guess I’ll just have to continue thinking of you as shortstop, then.”

Virgil scrunched his nose up at that. “Ugh, please don’t.”

“Oh, I can stop as soon as I have your name.” Roman smirked. “That, or I could go through the rest of my short person nicknames. Believe me, I have quite the collection.”

Virgil _very much_ didn’t want to hear them. He sighed. “…Virgil.”

“Virgil?” Roman repeated, scrunching up his nose. “What kind of a name is Virgil?”

Virgil glared at him. “It’s _my_ name.” Virgil muttered. “What kind of last name is _Prince_ anyway?” He repeated.

“A regal one.” Roman puffed out his chest, quite proud of his family name.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Are you going to tell me _your_ name now, or what?”

“Yes, yes, hold your horses.” Roman gave a pleased smile. “My name is Roman.”

Virgil nodded, glad to at least finally have a name to call the human. Although, speaking of names… “Quick question, did you give Logan his name?” If that was the case, Virgil felt bad about using it in regards to him. Being named by a human was terrible.

“Eh.” Roman gave a wishy washy movement of his hand. 

Virgil’s eyebrows furrowed. “And what the hell does _that_ mean?”

“Well, Logan was never a big fan of his birth name, so he had this whole phase where he went by ‘Logic’.” Roman put up quotations. “Then I met him and we got into a heated debate about whether or not that’s an actual name, and compromised on Logan instead.”

“Oh.” Virgil sighed in relief. At least Logan had been able to choose his own name. He looked up at Roman. “Just how long have you had Logan, anyway?” How long had Logan been kept here against his will, he had to wonder.

“Almost five years now.” Roman said proudly.

Virgil tensed up, eyes going wide. “F-Five _years_.” That…That was a long time to be trapped somewhere. 

“Before that he lived at the agency.” Roman explained. “I wish I had known him sooner, but there’s age restrictions on these sorts of things to keep borrowers safe.”

Virgil shook away the shock and looked up at Roman confused. “Age restrictions?” They actually had rules when it came to having a borrower? Half of him had thought it was some sort of free for all.

“Well, yeah.” Roman looked at Virgil as though this should be obvious. “There’s age restrictions to adopt anything.”

“I know for like, dogs and cats and stuff. But I figured borrowers didn’t…count. Or I guess didn’t matter that much.” Virgil admitted.

“Well, there’s also age restrictions on adopting kids, and it’s kind of like that.” Roman explained. “Except…sometimes the kid you’re adopting is actually a grouchy tiny man, like you.”

Virgil crossed his arms. “Ya know, grown adults shouldn’t _have_ to be adopted. They can take care of themselves.”

“Yes, as petty thieves, I’m so proud.” Roman rolled his eyes.

“It’s better than being doted on and held against our will.” Virgil growled out. “And we only take things humans wouldn’t miss or what they would consider trash. You can hardly call that stealing.” This was why he hated humans. At least Patton wasn’t like that.

“I can, and I will.” Roman insisted. “I’ve heard all the excuses, and Logan and I are in agreement on the issue. It’s bad practice and downright impossible with surveillance systems improving every day.”

“How do you expect me to believe anything you say that Logan said. For all I know, you could be putting words in his mouth.” Virgil growled out.

“Well, how do I believe what you say about being wild?” Roman retorted. “Maybe you’re just an incredibly bitter tiny with a bad owner who wants to be a punk.”

Virgil took a step back. “I-I thought we were in agreement that I was from a different world.” As crazy as that sounded.

“We are.” Roman agreed. “But if you’re going to start doubting my word, why should I trust yours?”

“It’s just…y-you have to understand that from where I’m from, humans don’t know about borrowers.” Virgil looked down. “And from my perspective, my stance on all this, is that I would hate to be a pet. And every borrower I’ve met in my own time has said as such.”

Roman’s expression softened. “Look, believe me or not, I do get how this might seem… strange. But it’s different; we’ve known about borrowers for ages, so we don’t have issues comparing them to rodents or such. A borrower is a borrower, and a borrower requires a different set of skills and care.”

Virgil sighed. “Sorry…but I still don’t see how a borrower can just be _okay_ with all of this.” Virgil frowned in thought for a moment. “Why did…you get a borrower in the first place?” Virgil asked, wanting to understand Roman’s stance a little more.

“I’ve always wanted a borrower.” Roman answered. “They’re just so fun and friendly, although also albeit fragile. It’s like having a tiny little companion roommate deal that gets to hang out with you all the time. Not to mention, it does feel nice to be needed.”

That…wasn’t a _bad_ answer but also not a great one. Virgil was still getting a ton of pet vibes off of it. “Did Logan have any say in whether or not he went with you? Or did you choose him and he had no choice?”

“Well it’s not like you just pick a borrower off the shelves.” Roman thought back to the process. Honestly, it had been so long. “First you fill out forms about yourself and they recommend you a few options. Then there’s several interviews and sessions where you can get to know various borrowers, and afterwards forms are filled out again about how well the sessions went. In the end a human could choose whoever they want, but the process is meant to find an ideal match.”

“So…borrowers aren’t just in stores and on display?” That…made Virgil feel a bit better, he supposed. “But, that didn’t really answer my question. Did Logan himself actually _want_ to go with you?”

“Not at first.” Roman chuckled. “He _hated_ me, and the first few sessions wouldn’t even acknowledge my presence. That was with other borrowers as well. When I requested to see him one-on-one, then he _really_ let me have it.”

Well, that didn’t really put Roman in a very good light. “Let you…have it?” Virgil asked, confused.

“He started going off about how I was unqualified to have a borrower, was a complete disaster of a human being, and the system was clearly flawed for putting me anywhere near his vicinity.” Despite his words, Roman spoke with a smile on his face.

Virgil’s eyes widened that this Logan had been able to talk back to a human. And not just talk back, but go _off_ on him. “And…then what? You chose him anyway?”

“Well frankly then I took it as a challenge.” Roman continued. “I kept requesting him for one-on-one time and we’d get into these huge arguments, but then the agency said I had to make up my mind and stop monopolizing his time so other humans could see him. Imagine my surprise when Logan just sternly told the worker he didn’t want to see other humans. It’s just like Logan to never say what he’s _really_ thinking like that, you know. So, of course, I agreed that I wanted Logan to come home and the rest is history.”

Virgil looked down. If Roman _was_ right, then it did sound like Logan had a say. Or, at least, voiced that he did want to be with Roman. And he supposed the whole system was better than simply being in a pet shop and going to whatever random human wanted you. If, again, Roman was indeed telling the truth about all this.

“I…” Virgil sighed. “That…doesn’t sound too bad, I guess.” It didn’t beat borrowers being free, however.

“I’m telling you, it really isn’t.” Roman insisted. “But I get it, you’re used to your own world.”

“Yeah…And I still very much want to go back.” Virgil said with a frown. “So don’t get too attached.” There was no way he was staying.

“Won’t be a problem.” Roman rolled his eyes. “In that case, we’d best get you to bed.” He placed his hand down on the platform.

Virgil stared at the hand. “Uh…can’t I just walk there myself?” He didn’t really feel like purposefully putting his own life in Roman’s hands.

“Virgil, this is faster.” Roman reminded him. “Don’t you want to get home faster?”

“We don’t know for sure if going to bed will even _work_ ,” Virgil said, taking a step back. “And sorry if I don’t trust you enough to put myself in your hands…literally.”

“Well, you were _literally_ already in them.” Roman sighed.

“That was different.” Virgil spoke, rubbing his arm. “I didn’t willingly put myself in that position, you _grabbed_ me.”

“Alright.” Roman shrugged. If it really made that much of a difference, he wasn’t going to complain. So, Roman reached around and scooped the borrower up.

Virgil yelped and glared up at Roman. “Hey! That doesn’t mean you _do_ it!”

“I thought it did!” Roman admitted, still navigating new territory as he walked back towards his room. “It’s your fault for not being clear. I just thought I’d lessen your ‘burden’.”

“No, it _really_ doesn’t. Now put me down!” Virgil cried.

“Oh quit your whining, we’re nearly there.” Roman huffed. He set Virgil down next to Logan’s home. It was strange, setting a borrower that _wasn’t_ Logan there right before bed. “Happy?”

“Not really.” Virgil said, happy to at least be on solid ground again. He glanced at the dollhouse behind him. It felt a bit degrading, having to sleep in there.

“Of course you’re not.” Roman wasn’t even sure Virgil was familiar with the term. He went to go get ready for bed, changing into his pajamas.

Virgil went up to the door, hesitating on going inside. “Do I… _have_ to sleep in here?” He asked.

“Listen, it’s our only guess for getting you back.” Roman raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want to risk that? Just don’t touch Logan’s things and you’ll be fine.”

Virgil sighed. He supposed Roman had a point. “Fine.” He walked into the house, trying to remember where he had woken up at. It was kind of a blur, since he was trying to run and hide from Roman.

He got into bed, pulling the covers up to his face. “I hope this works.” He murmured, before closing his eyes.

Roman climbed into his own bed, thinking the same thing.


	5. Logan makes a poor borrower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ever heard of a borrower scared of the dark?

“How do you think the switch happened?” Patton found himself asking as he cooked the two of them dinner. He had decided to make hamburgers, since it would be easier for Logan to handle.

“That’s a fairly loaded question.” Logan had taken a cross-legged seat on yet another section of the counter, finding the surface very uncomfortable and missing his platform as he craned his neck back. “I believe it has something to do with astrological physics and a burst of unexplained energy between a dimensional void.”

“You mean, like magic?” Patton asked, flipping the burger.

“Magic is mere fiction.” Logan scoffed. “I meant science.”

“I don’t know, ‘burst of unexplained energy’ sure sounds like magic to me.” Patton shrugged, turning the stove off and placing the meat on a plate. He went to go grab a bun and some stuff to put in it.

“I take it you’re not a man of science, then?” Logan rolled his eyes. “What exactly is your profession?”

“Oh! I’m a vet…well, a vet in training, anyway.” Patton chuckled.

“Oh.” Logan was quite surprised to hear that his assumption had been incorrect. “That’s quite admirable.”

“Aww, thanks! Helping out animals has always been my passion.” Patton grinned. “Oh! And my training dealing with small creatures came in handy a few times with Virgil too!” 

“Really?” Logan found that surprising. “But isn’t the anatomy vastly different?”

“Well, yeah, I meant more the actual handling of him. But I also learned a few things about humans as I went along in school too, which helped as well.” Patton explained.

“Well, I would imagine.” Logan informed him, sounding serious as though he thought Patton might be unaware. “You are, after all, human.”

“That I am!” Patton exclaimed, before coming towards Logan and setting the plate down on the counter. At this point, he was used to eating standing up, as Virgil always preferred to eat where he didn’t need to be picked up. 

He cut off a small piece of the burger, handing it over to Logan. “There you go.”

“Thank you.” Logan remembered his manners, delicately handling the greasy food.

“You’re welcome.” Patton said, taking a bite out of his own burger. 

Logan bit into his food, cautious not to make a mess of himself.

“So…how do we get you back? How do we get _Virgil_ back?” Patton broke the silence, staring down at his burger. He really missed his friend.

Logan was quiet a moment. “I am… uncertain. Were you or Virgil engaging in any odd behaviors that may have triggered the phenomenon?”

Patton shook his head. “No, nothing like that. We just had dinner and then went our separate ways for bed.”

“Nothing out of the ordinary happened on our end either, as far as I can recall.” Logan said thoughtfully, taking another bite.

“That’s so _weird_.” Patton murmured. “How are we supposed to fix it if we don’t know what _caused_ it?” Patton sighed, setting his burger back on the plate. He wasn’t feeling very hungry all of a sudden.

“I am uncertain that we can.” Logan admitted, feeling a similar uncomfortable sensation.

“No, _no_ , we _have_ to! Virgil is probably already terrified out of his mind, he can’t stay in a world like that!” Patton spoke, tears appearing in his eyes.

“The implication that we need to act does not negate the fact neither of us has any viable course of action!” Logan’s voice began to raise, his own frustrations bubbling to the surface.

“I know!” Patton yelled and then winced. “I-I mean, I know, I just…s-sorry.” That was the _second_ time he had yelled at Logan. It must be his worry for Virgil that had him so high strung.

“It’s…fine.” Logan set his meal to the side, his appetite gone. “I understand your concern.”

Patton nodded. “Virgil doesn’t deserve to be a pet. And…neither do you.” Patton spoke softly, looking at Logan sadly.

Logan took a deep breath. “Your concern is noted. But I live, or perhaps _lived_ ,” (Logan gave a slight shudder), “a comfortable life there. Roman is kind; he will take care of your Virgil.”

Patton let out a long sigh but it seemed pointless to go back and forth with Logan on this. “I hope so…even so, Virgil is probably terrified. He’s not used to other humans knowing about him.”

“I imagine it will be a difficult adjustment for us both.” Logan murmured.

“Wait, why are you talking like you’ve just given up? We can’t give up! We’re _going_ to figure this out.” Patton thought for a moment. “Maybe…maybe I can look it up?” He was already taking his phone out and pulling up google.

“By all means, though I doubt there will be any information pertaining to our immediate circumstance.” Logan slouched inwards, no longer caring about his perfect posture.

Patton typed in dimension switching and all other variations of but Logan was right. Nothing but old sci-fi movies had come up. He placed his phone on the counter and rubbed his hands down his face. “ _Why_ did this even happen? Why Virgil?” Patton cried softly. His heart was going out to his borrower friend.

“I have no idea why your friend and I were chosen.” Logan frowned, uneasy with emotional outbursts from strangers. “Please do not be upset.”

“I-I’m sorry,” Patton wiped his tears away. “I just can’t stand the thought of Virgil being alone or-or never seeing him again.” And the tears were back.

“Virgil is not alone, although your other concern is valid.” Logan cringed. He didn’t see the benefit in crying over a problem with no solution.

Patton let his head hang low for a moment. “I just…it seems like there really _is_ nothing we can do.” 

“We are dealing with powers beyond our control.” Logan shrugged, unfortunately used to the sensation of not controlling his own fate. -

“So…that’s it then? We just give up? You live here and Virgil is stuck being a pet to this Roman guy?” Patton asked quietly, not liking the idea of that at _all_.

“He’s not a _pet_!” Logan snapped, and with a jolt he realized he had let his emotions get the best of him. Logan took a deep breath, reeling himself back in. “I apologize. It’s just… that is not how arrangements function.” It could be a touchy subject.

Patton was taken aback by Logan’s outburst and he bit his lip. “Then…how _does_ it function?” Patton asked, wanting to understand.

“The term ‘pet’ comes with certain connotations.” Logan pushed up his glasses. “It implies a submissive nature, a possible willingness to serve, and a training period, none of which are what my life entailed. If anything, such practices apply more aptly to Roman’s life.”

Patton blinked. “So, Roman is…your pet?” He asked slowly, very confused. That didn’t seem right though.

“In a manner of speaking, one could put it in those terms.” Logan seemed quite amused by the notion. “He was required to attend a training session in order to understand how to accommodate for someone of my stature, and is quite eager to see to my every need. However, once again the submissive nature fails to apply- both of us are rather strong headed.”

“Wait…so borrowers really _aren’t_ pets in your world? You have the freedom to do what you want? How did you end up with Roman, then?” Patton asked, more curious about this world now that he was having second thoughts about it.

“Freedom is a generous term.” Logan admitted. “There are still precautions that must be taken; after all, we live in a primarily human world. To go out without a human companion could be disastrous. Have you seen the proportions of native wildlife?”

Patton winced. “Yeah, I can understand why that would be a bad idea.” The whole arrangement still sounded…sketchy, at best. “So you’re basically required to be with a human. And they…care for you in turn?”

“Affirmative.” Logan nodded. “In terms of your prior query, I began coexisting with Roman after he chose me from the agency.”

Patton’s eyebrows furrowed. “Did you get a say in whether or not you went with him?” Because that didn’t sound right.

“Legally, no.” Logan explained. “That decision resides entirely in a human’s court. However, prior to such a decision a human must meet privately with a borrower they wish to reside with and the borrower may voice their opinions on the matter.”

“But if a borrower doesn’t want to go with the human and the human chooses them anyway, there isn’t anything they can do.” Patton said, less of a question and more a statement.

“Yes, that is a potential outcome.” Logan nodded. “Although I have not heard of such a scenario in a few years. The closest case to that would be my own.”

Patton’s eyes widened. “Roman took you home against your will?”

“No, but originally he was close.” Logan corrected. “I was not… overly fond of him, shall we say. However he has a sense of stubborn determination, so despite my efforts to drive him away he continued to visit me at the agency in an attempt to win my favor. I found our arguments to be a refreshing change of pace and over time realized he was not the conceited airhead I originally mistook him for.”

That…didn’t sound too bad. “Logan, you make it sound like everyone is, for the most part, in agreement with all of this. But…can you really tell me that _all_ borrowers in your world are happy with this arrangement? Happy with the humans who have claimed them?” Patton asked, frowning in concern.

“Of course not.” Logan answered. “I cannot speak for all borrowers, just as you cannot speak for all humans. The very notion is absurd.”

“So, you admit that just because you’re happy and fine with your own arrangement, that doesn’t mean that any other borrower is.” Patton said, trying to get Logan to see how bad this still was.

“No, that does not imply that _every_ other borrower is content.” Logan stood up. “There is an important distinction in our wording, in that my statement implies that the general consensus is that borrowers are content whereas there may be some exceptions, but your statement implies that the majority of borrowers are uncontent.”

“Can you prove to me that they aren’t? I’m just going by everything I know about borrowers here and I don’t think any of them would be happy with that sort of arrangement. And…unfortunately, humans have been known to take advantage of things that are weaker than them. It’s a fair assumption to make, that a lot of humans would treat their borrowers like…like pets.” Patton said, wincing a little as he did. Humans could be cruel, that was for sure.

“Once again, your concern is noted, but unnecessary.” Logan shook his head. “Granted I am not a particularly social borrower by nature but I have yet to come across a borrower who was truly miserable within their arrangement.”

Patton sighed. “Well…either way, I guess the only thing that really matters right now is how Roman is. And…I mean, if you say he’s okay, then at least Virgil will be in good hands. I doubt he’s still happy with the arrangement though.”

“I doubt that as well, if these are his origins.” Logan glanced around the room again. “Although I certainly hope he enjoys the precautions I put in place. It took me years to develop such a complex system of transportation.” Logan gave a small sigh. He was going to miss his contraptions most of all, both for their convenience and sentimental value.

“Wait, transportation? You mean, you built stuff all over the house to make it easier for yourself?” Patton asked, looking around his own home and picturing what Logan could mean.

“Indeed.” Logan looked pleased with himself. “Assistance from Roman included, of course. It consists of a collage of platforms, escalators, elevators, walkways, ladders, conveyor belts, ziplines…although the most efficient form of transportation is, naturally, human hands. The equipment is more so for when I am left to my own devices.”

“Oh wow…” That sounded amazing. Also complicated. He would have loved to do all that for Virgil though.

…Maybe he still could.

“I’m not giving up.” Patton declared suddenly.

“Giving up what?” Logan tilted his head.

“On getting you and Virgil back to your own worlds! If you truly are happy with Roman, I’ll help you get back to him as well.” Patton said. The world might not be the best suited for borrowers in his belief but by the sounds of things, at least Roman was one of the good ones.

“How exactly do you intend to do that?” A curious Logan asked, enjoying the sentiment but realistic about the probability.

“I…don’t know yet.” He thought for a moment, an idea coming to him. “But I might know where to start! You said that you just woke up in Virgil’s bed after going to bed in your own last night, right?” Patton asked.-

“Yes?” Logan was not a fan of where this was going.

“Well, maybe, if you go to bed tonight on Virgil’s bed, the two of you will switch back!” Patton exclaimed with a grin.

Logan glanced back at the location where he knew the hole was waiting for him just beyond the wallpaper.

“…I don’t think that’s a particularly sound theory.” Logan tried to quietly shut Patton’s idea down, hiding his true feelings on the matter.

“Huh? Why not? It makes sense if you woke up there, right?” Patton asked, eyebrows furrowed.

“None of this makes any sense.” Logan retorted. “I understand your logic, but I do not want to test that hypothesis.”

“Why? Do you…wait.” Patton frowned. “Are you…scared of going in the walls?”

“It’s a perfectly reasonable concern.” Logan shifted on his feet. “I am in an entirely new dimension, and have none of the skills of my ancestors. I don’t know what awaits me in those walls- how would I defend myself should a rat get in? Or some other infestation of insect, perhaps? Not to mention, it can hardly be sanitary, and I have no way of knowing the layout of the area as my eyes will not adjust to the darkness and it smelled unsettling when I was there only briefly and there is certainly no chance I could ever fall asleep under such troublesome conditions.”

Patton blinked. “Okay, yeah I-I get that.” He supposed it was just strange hearing that come out of a borrower’s mouth. “I’d be scared too.” Patton thought for a moment. “Well, maybe you don’t need to be in Virgil’s bed. Maybe you just need to go back to sleep? You can sleep in my room if you want?” Patton suggested.

Logan doubted it could be that easy, but the stress of today had left him exhausted enough for sleep to sound wonderful. “It’s certainly worth a try.” Logan agreed. “I thank you for your hospitality, Patton.”

Patton grinned. “Of course, kiddo.” Patton turned around. “I’ll meet you in there.” He said, already heading towards his room.

“Now wait a moment!” Logan was quick to raise his voice, rushing along the counter edge to try and keep pace with the human. “Just where are you going?”

Patton paused, turning to look at Logan again. “Huh? Oh, uh…to my room?” He answered, looking confused.

“I thought you offered for me to accompany you tonight.” Logan looked a bit hurt.

“I-I did.” Now Patton was really confused. “I said I would meet you there.”

Logan glanced around. “I see no ladders, or platforms. How am I meant to travel to your quarters? Not to mention the fact I have no knowledge of where your bed may lie.”

Patton felt heat rise up to his cheeks. “O-Oh. Right, sorry, I’m used to Virgil going around on his own.” He felt awkward as he went back over to Logan. “Uh…need a ride?” He asked as he set his palm down in front of Logan.

“That would be greatly appreciated, yes.” Logan paused a moment, looking at Patton’s hand. He had been carried by many humans in his life, but for the last several years it had only been Roman. To once again be putting his life in the hands of a stranger left a strange hollow feeling in Logan’s chest as he stepped onto the waiting palm.

The feeling felt strange and Patton was nervous as he slowly lifted his hand up, cupping one side to keep Logan from being jostled. He had only ever held Virgil a handful (pun intended) of times. And two of those had, unfortunately, been against the borrowers will. He made sure to hurry but still be careful as he made his way to his room.

When he got there, he realized he didn’t know where to put Logan to sleep. “Uh, where would you like to sleep? I can share my bed or I could set something up for you on the nightstand…?” Patton suggested.

Logan had hardly considered it himself, forgetting for a moment he was in a dimension without the usual amenities. “I suppose a makeshift bedding would be ideal.”

“Right.” Patton placed Logan down on the nightstand and then started scouring his room for stuff to use. He found a small blanket and wrapped it in a way that created a little nest. He set it down next to Logan nervously. “Er, how is that?”

“It’s…satisfactory.” Logan decided. It certainly wasn’t his comfortable handmade bed, but it would function for the night.

“Alright, well…do you need anything else before lights out?” Patton asked.

Logan just shook his head, attempting to make himself more comfortable in the folded fabric.

“Okay.” Patton climbed into bed and turned off the light. “Goodnight, Logan.” He really hoped it was as simple as having to go to bed…he really wanted Virgil back. And out of that world.


	6. Double Standards, Much?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman learns about Virgil and Patton's origin story, which is not as fluffy as one would believe.

Roman rubbed at his eyes, finding himself exhausted after a rather restless night of sleep. He looked over at the borrower house with some hesitation. What if it hadn’t worked? What if Logan was still missing?

Well, there was only one way to find out. Roman padded across the room, his footsteps soft. Almost timidly, Roman knocked on the side of the structure. “Logan?” Roman called out, daring to let some hope into his voice.

Virgil awoke with a start as a sudden bang shook his core. He sat up in bed, looking around. His heart plummeted when he realized…he was still in the dollhouse. Which meant, he was still in that messed up world with Roman. Virgil covered his face and let out a long and frustrated groan.

Did this mean he was trapped here? Forced to live the rest of his life as Roman’s…pet or companion or whatever? The thought caused Virgil to tear up a little.

Roman knocked again, his heart sinking at the lack of response. “…Virgil?” Roman winced, having a guess as to who might still be inside.

Virgil sighed, leaning back against the bed’s headboard. “Unfortunately.” He called out. He brought his knees to his chest, hugging them tight. Why couldn’t this have just been a bad dream?

Roman sighed, sinking to his knees. He put his hands in his lap, looking down at them. “I’m guessing you’re alone in there as well?”

“Yep.” Virgil answered, burying his face into his knees. “Looks like you were wrong.”

“It was worth a shot.” Roman muttered. He let out a long sigh, rubbing his hands across his face. “ _Ugh_ , so what now? Any ideas?”

Virgil _didn’t_ have any ideas. All he could think about was that he was going to be trapped in this world forever. With no way to get back home and no way he would ever see Patton again. So he stayed silent, wallowing in his own sadness.

“I’m gonna…take that as a no then.” Roman guessed, listening to the lack of a response. “Do you mind coming out? It’s weird talking to the house.”

“No.” Virgil said. He didn’t feel like leaving and facing Roman again. At least with the house between them, he could pretend the voice was in his head or something.

“Come on, Virgil.” Roman goaded. “I’ll make us some breakfast. …Are you hungry?”

His stomach growled in answer but Virgil ignored it. “I’m fine.”

Roman didn’t have much of an appetite, but he knew it would do them both some good. “Come on, you can’t stay in there forever. What do you want? Your choice.”

“Oh, I get a _choice_? Why, how nice of you Roman! That makes this whole thing so much better!” Virgil growled out, gripping his own legs tighter. 

“Well at least I’m _trying_ to be accommodating!” Roman huffed. “I don’t like this any more than you do, nightmare on emo street.”

“If you really wanted to be accommodating, you’d leave me alone.” Virgil murmured. Virgil thought for a moment, getting an idea. “Fine, I want pancakes. But I’m staying here until they’re done.”

“…fine.” Roman agreed, standing up. “I’ll be back in a little while, then. Call if you need anything.” He left, heading to the kitchen to start up breakfast as promised.

Virgil let out a sigh, glad to be alone for a little bit. He took this moment to get out of bed and look around Logan’s room. Honestly, it looked just like a human’s room and it was throwing Virgil off. He didn’t like it. He decided to look out the window and became even more disturbed at the view it gave off. You could see the entire human room and in turn he knew the humans would be able to see _him_. It just wasn’t right.

He couldn’t understand how Logan could _live_ like this. 

A few minutes later Roman returned, his steps slow as he looked around to make sure the new borrower wasn’t on the ground. “Virgil? You still in there?”

Virgil glanced out the window. “Uh, yeah? Where else would I have gone?” He had thought about trying to leave but knew that he really _didn’t_ have anywhere to go. Besides, he didn’t want to be found by an even worse human.

“…fair point.” Roman sat down, setting the plate outside the home on part of the table where the house rested. “I guess, I don’t know, a part of me thought you might try to run off anyways.”

“…Trust me, I wanted to. But I also don’t feel like becoming another humans pet. I doubt anyone else in this world would believe I didn’t belong here.” Nor would they even listen.

“Well, true, I’d find it hard to believe myself if Logan hadn’t gone missing.” Roman gathered up a pancake, carefully ripping it into smaller bites as it was still hot. “And, ah, we don’t exactly like to use the term ‘pet’ around here.”

Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Why? Because it makes you humans feel better about it?” Virgil rolled his eyes. “A pet by any other name is still a _pet_.”

“Well, some humans might use that term, but I more meant in this house.” Roman shrugged, shifting uncomfortably. “Logan and I don’t like it, because he’s not a pet. That’s not how this works.”

Virgil looked Roman over. “Well, if he isn’t your pet then what is he to you?” Virgil asked, curious as to what Roman would say.

“…he’s my friend.” Roman answered quietly, his head down. “He’s my best friend.” He popped a piece of pancake in his mouth, trying to distract himself from his loss.

Virgil looked Roman in the eyes only for his own to widen. “Holy crap…you’re serious.” That was…a surprise, honestly.

“Why would I lie about that?” Roman found his voice beginning to crack, so he focused more diligently on his food.

Virgil looked down. “I don’t know, when I first met you, you seemed like the stereotypical owner to me. Thought he knew what was best, punished you if you didn’t listen and etc.” Virgil admitted. He rubbed his stomach and winced at the soreness. “And like…I knew you cared about him but not…not like _that_.”

Roman just nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He cleared his throat, holding a pancake sliver aloft in front of the window.

Virgil slowly took it. “…You…really do miss him.” Virgil looked down at the pancake in his hands. “I’m…sorry.” He didn’t fully realize how much this was affecting Roman as well. He half expected for Roman to quickly move on and make Virgil his new replacement pet.

“I didn’t really think the bed thing was going to work.” Roman admitted suddenly. “I just- a part of me needed it to, because without that, we’ve got no ideas, and… I just can’t fully grasp the idea that he might actually be _gone_.”

“I…I get it.” Virgil sighed, slumping against the window and messing with the pancake he had been given. “The thought of never seeing Patton again…I-I…” He shook his head, pushing it to the back of his mind. No, he wasn’t going to cry. Not like this.

“…do you want to tell me about him?” Roman asked, turning to look in at the borrower.

Virgil smiled a little. “Heh, he’s…really great. The best, really. He always makes sure I’m comfortable and never tries to pick me up without me asking first…I’m glad I got found by him.”

“How did that happen, anyways?” Roman’s expression became puzzled. “If you’re so good at hiding and all.”

Virgil thought back. “Well…it was about a year ago now. I always liked going to Patton’s apartment to borrow the most because he was kind of oblivious. He never seemed to miss anything and he cooked a lot too, which meant lots of good food if I managed to get my hands on it. He was also a student, so he wasn’t home during most of the day. It was, like, prime borrowing.”

“Well, one day, I uh…well, I didn’t check around as much as I should have. I thought Patton had gone to school, like he always did, so I went to the kitchen to find some food. Needless to say, Patton was actually _home_. Apparently it was some weird holiday or something, either way, Patton walked in on me.” Virgil winced as he thought back to it, remembering how fast his heart had been beating. He had been terrified in that moment. 

“Patton…when I tried to run back into the walls, Patton raced over and blocked my path. When I tried to run somewhere else, Patton grabbed me.” That had been his first experience with hand and he had hated it. “Honestly? Worst moment of my life. At the time.”

“At the time?” Roman raised an eyebrow, having a couple guesses what could have trumped that, all including himself.

“Uh, yeah…definitely a few instances in the past day that beats that by a long shot.” Virgil said truthfully. He wasn’t about to sugar coat it.

“Yeah, I… I get that.” Roman scratched the back of his neck. Even being on the human side of things, yesterday was terrible. “So ah, back to Patton, what happened after he grabbed you?”

“Well…a lot of curiosity. A lot of awe. Pat’s a very touchy person, so there was a lot of petting and grabbing of limbs.” Virgil shivered at the memories, despite being okay with Patton now. “Also a lot of questions. I…I just got so overwhelmed I started to, um…I…started to cry a little.” He admitted in embarrassment.

“I think after that, Patton realized what he was doing, at least a little bit, and tried to comfort me. Of course, it didn’t really work and he set me down to see if that would help. I tried to run again but he blocked my exit so I…jumped off the counter in desperation.” Yeah, he knew that hadn’t been the smartest thing but like he had said, he had been desperate.

“Oh my sweet odin.” Roman gasped. “What were you thinking? Were you hurt?”

“Uh…yeah. When Patton caught me, he squeezed me a little too hard at a weird angle and um…well, he broke my leg.” That…had hurt. A lot.

“ _WHAT?!_ ” Roman forgot to keep his voice down, overwhelmed by his shock. He thought this was supposed to be the nice human! And yet Virgil had the gaul to come in here and judge _Roman_?

Virgil winced and covered his ears for a second. “Yeah, Pat was devastated to find out he broke my leg. He apologized over and over and did everything he could to help me heal. Of course, I was still terrified of Patton during this time. Actually, it wasn’t until I yelled at him, two weeks later that he let me go off on my own and I started to…forgive him.”

“So, let me get this straight.” Roman looked a tad annoyed. “Patton breaks your leg and holds you against your will, and yet you act as though _I’m_ a villain? Double standards much?”

“That’s different.” Virgil glared. “Patton eventually came around and listened to me. Knew that keeping me with him was wrong and cared about what I wanted.” 

“I care about what you want.” Roman waggled a pancake back and forth meaningfully. “See? Pancakes.”

Virgil looked at Roman deadpanned before sighing. “Look…I believe you about Logan being your friend…but that doesn’t make this situation any less okay. I bet you still believe I should be with Patton all the time or some human instead of in the walls and borrowing, huh?”

“No?” Roman frowned. “I mean, yes, I think the concept of living in the walls and old-school borrowing is foolishness, but I also understand your dimension is different. If you tried to suddenly convert to a lifestyle just like ours you could get hurt, and I don’t want that on my conscience.”

“…You said before that others use the word pet but you don’t. So what makes you so different?” Virgil asked. “And why are you acting so different from yesterday?” Roman had certainly been more on edge yesterday. 

“Well, acting differently, I’m resigned to my fate.” Roman shrugged. “Yesterday I was distraught because Logan was missing, and now…I know he’s not… _ahem_.” Roman coughed, unable to voice the idea of Logan never returning lest he speak it into existence.

“But ‘pet’ isn’t a super common word for borrowers in this world, or at least not to a borrower’s face.” Roman rolled his eyes. “I suppose people got annoyed with how borrowers kept negatively reacting to that idea. Go figure. But Logan and I are a lot closer than most pairs. We balanced- _balance_ \- each other out.”

“Yeah, I can see why borrowers reacted negatively.” Virgil said with an eye roll. “So…you _never_ thought that borrowers were pets? Or did you not realize until after Logan?”

“Well, when I was a kid, yeah I thought it was more of a pet thing.” Roman admitted. “You guys are small and cute and kept in houses, and kids think all sorts of silly things. Especially since I was never allowed to meet a borrower; human kids and borrowers aren’t a great combination.”

Virgil shivered at that. “Uh yeah, I can imagine.” Being found by a human was bad but he always considered being caught by a kid even worse.

“But, as I got older I learned more about the system.” Roman continued. “And then you grow to realize the complexity of that sort of commitment from both ends, and how while a borrower is less physically capable in some regards, in essence, a borrower can still be compared to a tiny human. We’re not so different.”

Virgil frowned. The more Roman talked, the more he was starting to think that this world…wasn’t as bad as he thought. Or, at least, _Roman_ wasn’t as bad as he thought. “I know we aren’t…” Virgil shifted slightly. “I…Well, now I don’t know what to think anymore.”

“Oh?” Roman tilted his head. “About what, exactly? The system? You and I? This world?”

“Just… _everything_.” Virgil turned his back to the window and slid down until he was seated against the wall. He nibbled on the pancake a little. “Ugh, why couldn’t things just be in black and white?”

“I for one would absolutely _loathe_ a world without rainbows.” Roman assured him, not getting the point because he was too gay.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “I meant, why couldn’t things just be plain bad or good? It would be so much easier to hate this world and then I wouldn’t have to deal with all these stupid conflicitng thoughts and feelings.” Virgil explained and then sighed. He still wanted to hate this world but from Roman’s point of view it didn’t sound…well it was far from what Virgil had initially thought.

“Well, I mean, if it makes you feel better you can hate this world, especially if we get you back.” Roman bit his lip. “But if you’re stuck here… it might not be such a bad thing?”

Virgil’s eyes shut tight. “I…I don’t _want_ to be stuck here.” Roman was shaping up to be a pretty decent human but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay. Far from it. He still very much enjoyed his freedom and…he wanted to see Patton again.

“I know you don’t.” Roman sighed in empathy, tucking one knee up to his chest to rest his chin. “Believe me, I don’t want you stuck here either.”

Virgil opened his eyes biting his lip. “You know…a part of me was starting to think you were just going to replace Logan with me.” Virgil admitted, looking down at the floor. “Before I realized…ya know, how much you actually care about the guy.”

Roman twitched a bit, trying not to get irritated at the notion. “That’d be pretty awful of me, don’t you think? I mean, even if I did see Logan as a… pet, I wouldn’t replace say, a dog the same day I lost them.”

“I…I guess not.” Virgil sighed, stretching his legs out in front of him as he finally finished off his pancake. “Well, what…what do we do now then? Do we just…give up?”

“Not in the slightest.” Roman looked determined. “We just… we need to know more about what’s going on. As Logan would say, I suppose it’s time to hit the books.”

Virgil blinked. “Books? What books?”

“I’m not actually sure.” Roman admitted. “Maybe any books will do? Or perhaps the internet is more likely to be our friend.”

“I guess it can’t hurt to try…I mean, what do we have to lose?” Virgil stood back up but simply stayed in place as he stared at the door. “I’m…guessing I should probably come out now, huh?” He _really_ didn’t want to.

“I mean, if you want.” Roman shrugged. “Again, weird talking to a house, but it’s your call.” He got up, grabbing his laptop from the desk and instead booting it up at his place on the floor.

Despite having the choice, Virgil knew he had to get out and face the world at some point. Might as well get it over with. He slowly made his way out of the room and downstairs. Hesitating greatly before opening the front door and stepping out onto the desk. He looked at Roman, wishing silently for the angle he had while at the second floor window. It wasn’t much higher but it had helped. “H-Hey.”

“Hey.” Roman gave him a small smile, accompanied by a wave. “Nice to actually see you again.”

“Yeah…Uh, anyway, you find anything yet?” Virgil asked, moving a little closer to see the laptop better.

“Virgil, I just turned it on.” Roman sighed, still letting it warm up. “Do you even have a shred of patience in your bitty bones?”

“I do, but you seem to test it.” Virgil said with a slight eyebrow raise. His lips also twitched up a little but he turned his attention back to the computer, anxiously tapping his foot as it loaded up.

Roman chuckled. “Get used to it.” Roman murmured, hoping their search would yield good results.


	7. Food and Research for All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're all so close, and yet so far...

Patton woke up the next morning, the first thought on his mind to check the nightstand and pray that Virgil was back. His smile dropped when he noticed Logan was still sleeping there. Looks like they _hadn’t_ switched back. “Oh, Virgil…” Patton murmured, wondering what he could be going through. He hoped Logan was right and Roman really _was_ a good guy.

He looked at Logan and debated on whether or not to wake him up before deciding that yeah, he probably should. “Hey, Logan?” He called out softly.

“Hmm?” Logan responded sleepily, wondering why Roman couldn’t let him sleep.

Patton sighed. “Logan it’s…it’s Patton. It didn’t work.” Patton winced at his own words but Logan needed to know.

Logan paused, slowly letting the words sink in. “…oh.” He opened his eyes to confirm, unable to hold back a sigh.

“I’m sorry…” Patton said, not knowing what else to say. “I…I guess we can cross going to sleep off our list.”

“Is there any more on this metaphorical list?” Logan asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Uhh, well…not at the moment. But we’ll keep looking! We’re not giving up!” Patton got out of bed and went to the closet to quickly change and come back out. “In the meantime, how does breakfast sound?” Patton offered Logan a hand after hesitating for a moment.

“Yes, breakfast sounds fine.” Logan forced himself to get up and into Patton’s hand. He couldn’t dwell in his emotions; it would be best to find a sense of normalcy here and get used to it.

Patton brought Logan to the kitchen. “How does eggs and bacon sound?” Patton asked, already getting everything out for it.

“Satisfactory.” Logan gave a small nod.

“Awesome!” Patton started the eggs before moving onto the bacon, being careful as some grease came out of the pan. He glanced over at Logan. “So…did you uh, get enough sleep last night?”

“As much as could be expected.” Logan gave a small shrug. “What about yourself?”

“I, uh, I slept okay…” Patton said, biting his lip. “I…couldn’t help but think about Virgil though.” He moved the eggs around, eyes sad. 

“I understand.” Logan admitted. “My thoughts continued to wander to Roman.”

“Do you think they’re getting along? I mean, Virgil doesn’t take too well to humans in general but if Roman was nice and understanding enough then things might have gone okay.” That’s really all Patton could think about. If Virgil was doing okay with Roman or not.

“Well, obviously I do not know your Virgil, but Roman gets along with almost everyone.” Logan explained. “If he could win me over, I am positive he can do the same here.”

“Well, as long as Roman isn’t too grabby, I’d say they could get along pretty well, then.” Patton said, before turning off the stove and starting to divide up the food for the two of them.

Logan tensed, knowing Roman was… quite the opposite. “Ah. I see.”

Patton blinked in confusion as he set down a small plate with Logan’s portion in front of him. “What?”

Logan focused on the meal in front of him, deciding it would be better to communicate a falsehood and ease Patton’s mind when there was truly nothing to be done about the situation at hand.

“I was merely making a noise of agreement.” Logan kept his head down. “I believe they should get along.”

“Oh, well that’s good!” Patton dug into his eggs, feeling a bit better about everything. “So, after breakfast, maybe we can research? I know the internet didn’t really say anything before but maybe if we dig a little deeper…”

“Deeper where, exactly?” Logan tried not to huff at Patton’s optimism.

“Well…uh, how willing are you to leave the house with me?” Patton suddenly asked.

“I assume accommodations will be necessary, but I see no harm.” Logan shrugged. “I often accompany Roman, although admittedly coverity has never been an issue as I might suspect would be wise here.”

“Yeah, we’ll have to hide you away somewhere but good!” Virgil would never have agreed to go outside. Not unless it was an emergency. “I was thinking we could head to the library. Maybe there’s some books about this stuff?”

“An attempt is reasonable.” Logan agreed. “At the very least, I would be curious to peruse literature within this dimension.”

“Awesome! Then it looks like we have a plan.” Patton placed his dish in the sink and turned to Logan. “You all done?”

“Yes, I’ve finished.” Logan had hardly touched his breakfast, but he stepped away all the same.

Patton placed the plate in the sink and then held his hand out for Logan. “Alright…any ideas where we could hide you while outside?” Patton asked, still trying to rack his own brain for an idea.

“Ah…” Logan racked his brain as well, climbing on. “I don’t suppose you have a carrier? A regular animal one might do, but could look suspicious.”

Patton blinked. “Uh…wouldn’t that be a little…demeaning for you?” After all, a carrier would be like, a cage to the borrower.

“Perhaps, but my pride is far less of a concern than my safety.” Logan argued. 

“Well…Unfortunately, I don’t have one. Would like…an empty bag work? Or maybe a pocket?” Patton suggested. He could empty out his laptop bag if he really needed to.

“Either is possible, although a bag would probably be preferable, provided we can line it with safety measures and you can stop it from swinging every which way.” Logan paused, suddenly filled with an awful idea. “Of course, the bag also has a much higher likelihood of being stolen… what are the crime rates like in this city of yours?”

“Oh, uh, I’m not actually sure…” But now that Logan had said that, he felt unsafe using the bag. “Maybe the pocket will be better, that way I know you’re there the entire time.”

Logan gave a tense nod, knowing now he could not willingly put his life into a bag in this dimension. “That is acceptable, but… please exercise caution. You seem to have had less physical interactions with a borrower and a pocket can be quite dangerous as well.”

“Right, I’ll be careful. I promise.” Slowly and gently, Patton lowered Logan into his chest pocket, being extra careful. Patton let the pocket close once Logan was in. “How is it?”

Logan ducked down, making sure he could be completely covered. “A bit cramped, but I can manage.”

Patton winced. “Sorry. Hopefully you won’t be in there for too long.” Patton grabbed his jacket and a small book bag before heading out. Thankfully, the library was within walking distance, so no need to drive his car.

When he arrived at the library, he looked around at all the sections. “Um…where do you think something like this would be?” He whispered, ducking his head down to be closer to his pocket.

“I imagine our best option would be something to do with the multi-universe theory.” Logan spoke up, keeping his voice down so no others heard. 

“R-Right…uh, what section would that be under?” Patton was looking at sci-fi but maybe it was under scientific journals?

“I would imagine nonfiction physics, if your categorical system is the same.” Logan replied.

“Okay…” Patton walked around until he saw a little sign with the words he was looking for. He started skimming the books, biting his lip with nerves at every passing book that wasn’t what he was looking for. Finally though, he found a book on the multiverse theory. He quickly grabbed it and then headed into a room in the back of the library in order to be alone.

“Did you want to come out for a bit? I should be alone back here.” He asked Logan.

“I would like that very much.” Logan nearly sighed in relief.

Patton was extra gentle as he lifted Logan out of his pocket and placed him on the small table he was at. Grabbing a nearby book, Patton placed it in such a way that created a wall for Logan to hide behind, just in case. “There we go.”

“Thank you.” Logan nodded, scurrying over so that he had a better view of the book. “So far, your caution has been admirable.”

“Oh! Thanks! I guess you can thank Virgil for that. He kind of drilled it into my head.” Patton chuckled at that before a sad look crossed his features. He shook those thoughts away though and focused back on the book. “Okay, let’s see…” Patton read the first line…and then re-read. His eyebrows furrowed.

“Um…Logan can you make better sense of this?” He asked. Patton had never been one for this type of science.

Logan, for once, did not feel that familiar joy at being the smartest one in the room. Logan frowned, climbing up onto the pages to ensure he was correct.

“Yes, I can.” Logan answered finally. “But as I suspected, this seems to be more in relation to the theory itself and not a documentation of any events of this nature.”

“Oh…which means we’re stuck again, huh?” Patton asked, deflated.

Logan gave a nod, his eyes still glued to the page. Even if this knowledge was not to their benefit, it was still intriguing.

Patton sighed, putting his face in his hands. “I’m starting to think we’re the first ones this has happened to…”

“Perhaps we should document our findings, then.” Logan reasoned. “Oh wait- this dimension is not revealed. What if the switch only occurs between borrowers, perhaps only between those two specific universes? There would be no way to tell on this end if borrowers live alone and hidden. No wonder there are no documented cases.”

“Hmm…that could be. But then, wouldn’t you have heard anything about it in your world?” Patton would have thought it would make national news.

“Not necessarily- unless it happened to a public figure it would likely be dismissed as a falsehood or other conspiracy. And that’s only assuming those on my end came to the correct conclusions at all.” Logan rubbed his chin. “Still, there is certainly a larger chance of success at that end. If Roman and Virgil think to investigate, it’s entirely possible they will actually be able to gain some substantial evidence.”

“I hope so…because I don’t think we’re going to find anything on this side of things.” Patton sighed, slumping into his chair.

Logan nodded, but he had little hope for such an outcome.

***

“Ugh.” Roman huffed, rubbing his hands irritably over his face. They had been at this all day, with no success in sight.

“This is dumb, there’s nothing here at _all_ about someone switching between dimensions.” Virgil groaned, slumping down near the laptop.

Roman’s stomach took this moment to grumble about its own annoyance, considering they hadn’t stopped for lunch.

“Alright, well since this is fruitless, I say we get some dinner in our systems.” Roman decided.

Virgil sighed. “Yeah, all right.” Virgil could go for some food right about now. He stood up and stretched, trying to take his mind off of their failed search.

“Maybe a change of scenery would be good for us, too.” Roman seemed to perk up, scooping Virgil into his hand as he stood. “There’s this great italian place down the road, you’ll love it.”

“Ah, hey!” Virgil shouted as he found himself suddenly scooped up into Roman’s hand. He shook slightly, not liking how fast that was. His mind drifted away from that, however, when he processed Roman’s sentence. “Wait, wh-what? No! I-I can’t…” He couldn’t go out there, not out in the open!

“Yeah you can.” Roman reminded him. “You’re in my world, remember?”

“I-I _know_ that but I…I’m not used to being around humans like that. Please, can’t we just stay here and eat something?” Virgil practically begged. Having to deal with one human was enough for him _and_ Virgil really didn’t want to see all the ways his kind was advertised or seen. Not again.

“Virgil, you’re gonna go crazy if we stay cooped up here all the time.” Roman’s gaze softened. “I promise, it’ll be fine. Logan goes there with me all the time, and he thinks it’s ‘acceptable’. Er, that’s Logan speak for enjoyable, by the way.”

Virgil groaned. He hated the idea but…what other choice did he have? It didn’t look like he would be leaving this place any time soon. He…he might as well get used to how things work. “…Alright. Just please…don’t let anything happen to me.”

Roman looked down with an expression mixed between scandalized and pitying. “Virgil, of _course_. I wouldn’t take you if it wasn’t safe.”

“Sorry, I know, I just …I’ve never actually been in a restaurant before. And nowhere at all where everyone knew I was there. I’m just…” _Terrified_. “…worried.”

“Aww, it’s alright.” Roman assured him, grabbing his coat by the door. “We’ll take it slow. I’ll make sure your first experience is one to remember.”

 _Hopefully not in a bad way._ Virgil thought before shaking those thoughts away. No, he would be fine. Roman promised. “Uh, could I ride in your pocket? Just until we get there?”

“Sure thing.” Roman agreed, slipping Virgil into the coat pocket before donning the garment himself. “All comfy?”

Virgil nodded before remembering Roman couldn’t see him. “Uh, yeah. Thanks.”

“No problem, my dark amigo.” Roman walked out into the brisk evening, shivering slightly as a breeze caught his exposed skin. He walked quickly towards the restaurant as it was cooler than he expected. _Well, guess winter is coming._

A few minutes in, Roman was beginning to dread not bringing gloves. His fingers were turning to icicles, and in a subconscious attempt to keep them attached Roman plunged both hands into his pockets.

“Ah!” Virgil yelped in surprise as his space was suddenly taken up by a giant hand. He shivered as it forced him back into the corner of the pocket. “R-Roman!”

Roman paused, slowly realizing what he’d done. He began to laugh, so amused that a few passersby stared at him.

Virgil blinked. Was…was Roman _laughing_. “Roman!” He yelled again, this time pushing against the hand. 

“Sorry, Virgil.” Roman chuckled, resuming his quick pace. “My pockets, my rules.”

Virgil groaned but sat back, knowing there wasn’t anything he could do. He tried to keep himself as far back as possible so he wasn’t touching the large hand. Though he did send it a swift kick before curling up.

Roman gave a sigh of relief as the warm air of the restaurant finally overtook him, pulling out his hands to have mercy on Virgil.

“Table for one, one borrower too.” Roman told the hostess.

The hostess gave a nod, all smiles as she led Roman over to a table in the center. “Right this way!” It was busy, but most of the tables were too busy with their meals to pay them any mind. Roman sat down where she indicated, a menu set in front of him. “I’ll be right back with that borrower table, too.”

“Thank you!” Roman called after her, watching her retreat. Roman reached into his pocket again, this time setting Virgil down on the table.

Virgil took a bit to gain his bearing as he was grabbed and placed on the table. He looked around with wide eyes. Looking at all the humans around them as they ate or passed by. And even though no one was actually looking at him, it certainly felt like they were. He backed further away from everything, lifting up his poncho to help block everything out.

“Aww, what a cutie.” The waitress cooed, having returned. She placed the lil’ table and chair set down in front of the borrower. 

Virgil took several more steps back, his face heating up to a bright red at the human’s words. He pulled his poncho even more over himself, shaking terribly. He _hated_ this.

“Uh, he’s shy.” Roman winced, realizing she was waiting for Virgil to say something.

“Oh, well ain’t that just the cherry on top!” Her smile only seemed to grow. “Alright sugar, I’ll be back in just a few for your orders.” She informed them, walking away again to attend to other tables.

“…hey.” Roman leaned forwards. “You okay?”

Virgil shook his head. “I-It’s a…it’s a lot.” He admitted. It was really weird to not be trying to duck for cover at every passing human. “…and ‘m not _cute_.” The term had sounded so degrading, coming from the human.

Roman bit the inside of his cheek, disagreeing but knowing that saying that aloud certainly wouldn’t help.

“Why don’t you try to sit down?” Roman gestured to the little chair. “In a minute we should have some water, it’ll help, and then if it’s still too much we can figure something else out.”

Virgil sighed but nodded, lowering his poncho a little as he took a seat. It was still weird, seeing furniture his own size. And some well made ones at that.

“Do you want to look at the menu?” Roman asked, tilting it in Virgil’s direction. “Or, I can just order for you.”

“Uh, you order for me. I wouldn’t even know what to get.” Virgil said, keeping his voice low out of instinct. “I’m sure I’ll like whatever. I’m not picky.”

“Here we are, cutie.” The waitress returned, carefully setting the tiny water glass on the borrower table and the larger glass to Roman’s right. 

“Ah, actually, he doesn’t like to be called cute.” Roman spoke up.

“Aww, I forgot, the sugarplum’s shy.” The waitress gave a sympathetic nod. “Don’t worry sweetpea, I won’t call you cute.”

Roman couldn’t hold back his snort, finding the nicknames adorable despite the fact he was certain Virgil disagreed. Regardless, Roman ordered for them, and the waitress disappeared again.

Virgil felt more heat rise to his cheeks but he gave a small smile to Roman as the waitress left. “…Thanks.” He knew Roman didn’t have to do that.

“No problem, Virge.” Roman assured him. “Although I wouldn’t take it personally, I think she’s just one of those people who compliments everyone.”

Virgil nodded, she _did_ seem like that kind of person. He bounced his leg as he looked around. “I guess…this isn’t _too_ bad.” At least no one was paying him any attention, except for the waitress of course, but that was her job.

“Really?” Roman perked up. 

“I mean, my anxiety is through the roof still but…nothing bad has happened. So that’s a plus.” Virgil sent Roman a small smile.

“See? I told you it’d be fine.” Roman said proudly.

“Here’s some bread for ya, sugar.” The waitress set down the basket, making her way between tables. 

“Thanks!” Roman called over his shoulder, grabbing a piece for himself. “Want some?”

“Uh, sure.” Virgil answered.

Roman ripped off a piece, setting it on Virgil’s table. 

“Thanks.” He said, taking it in his hands and taking a bite. He hummed at the taste. It was some pretty good bread. “So…you said you and Logan come here often?” Virgil asked, trying to make some conversation. More as a distraction then anything.

“Well, not often, because Logan’s always nagging me about budgeting and going out to eat less.” Roman rolled his eyes. “But when we go out yeah we like to come here. It’s comfortable, close, and has comfort food.”

Virgil nodded, looking around the place again. Despite everything, he supposed he could see the appeal. He stared down at his small table. “They really _do_ accommodate for borrowers, huh?” He had half expected to just eat off the same plate as Roman.

“Not everywhere, but here they do.” Roman nodded. 

“It’s…nice. To feel included, I mean. To feel…thought of? I-I don’t know.” Virgil rubbed at his arm. This feeling wasn’t new but he certainly never thought he would feel it here.

“I understand what you mean, heck that’s why most people go out to eat in the first place, but it must feel strange since you come from… y’know.” Roman gestured vaguely with his hand.

“No, yeah, all this is…definitely weird.” He ran a hand through his hair. “‘M not used to it…although I guess it helps that no one is staring at me.” In fact, most humans had barely noticed his presence, if they did at all.

“Yes, in the kindest way possible, no one cares about you.” Roman chuckled. “That’s what my ma used to say when she’d catch me freaking out over things like my auditions and making a fool of myself.”

Virgil chuckled a little. “That _does_ make me feel better.” He ate another bite of bread. “If this was my world though, that wouldn’t be the case.”

“Good to know you think of yourself in such high regard that you’d turn so many heads.” Roman teased.

Virgil chuckled again but this time it was a little more humorless. “Yeah…” Virgil slumped down, his thoughts now on the what ifs despite not even being in that world.

“Oh, hey, sorry.” Roman apologized. “I didn’t mean to strike a nerve.”

“No, it’s…it’s okay.” He sighed. “It’s a fact of my normal life. If I’m ever seen I’ll be…well, a number of things could happen.” He shifted slightly in his seat, tense. “I got lucky with Patton. Other humans could have seen me as a pest or turned me in to some scientists to dissect or run tests on me or…or they could see me as a…pet.” He said quietly, not meeting Roman’s eyes.

“I don’t mean to pry, but…doesn’t that get lonely?” Roman asked.

Virgil looked up at him, confused. “What? Making sure I live?”

“No, I mean living alone.” Roman winced. “Like I understand why you don’t talk to every human, but if you’re living on your own and you only have Patton, especially if there was a time when you didn’t even have _him_ … it sounds pretty lonely to me.”

“It…can be.” Virgil looked down and shrugged. “But I’m used to it. It’s the life of a borrower, after all. At least…where I’m from.”

“Well yeah, I guess.” Roman bit his lip. “But don’t you want more friends? If you trust Patton, I’m sure he knows some other nice humans.”

Virgil shook his head. “ _No_ , I-I can’t risk it. And Pat is in agreement with me. It just takes one person for my life to fall apart…”

“I mean, didn’t it already fall apart?” Roman’s eyes widened realizing what he just said. “That came out wrong. I meant didn’t your life already change drastically meeting Patton? That’s one person, right?”

“That’s not what I meant. Like I said, Patton was a lucky break. He changed my life for the better but I can’t be certain of any other human. _They_ could ruin my life. They could…they could _kill_ me without any trouble at all…” He said quietly, messing with his poncho. “Because humans hold way too much power over us for their own good.”


	8. Perhaps Pet World Ain't So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman are chilling rather well for people who will never see their friends again.

Before Roman could even _try_ to think of an appropriate response to that, the waitress reappeared.

“Alright, one chicken alfredo for the handsome hero.” The waitress winked, setting down the dish in front of Roman. “And one buttered pasta for the shrunken sidekick.” She seemed to giggle at her own nicknames, setting the tiny container carefully in front of the borrower. “Did ya like that one? I was working on it in the back ‘cause y’all are just too cute! Oops, sorry, slip of the tongue.”

“No worries.” Roman gave her as much of a smile as he could manage. 

“Well, you boys enjoy, I’ll check in on ya later, toodles!” She gave a waggle of her fingers, walking off again.

Virgil had wanted to thank her but he couldn’t find his voice still. Instead, he focused on his meal his eyes widening in surprise. “They have _borrower-sized_ portions? H-How?” How could something so big, like humans, make something so _small_.

“You just take some food and put it in a tiny container.” Roman smiled, pleased with Virgil’s reaction as he began to dig into his own portion. “People go nuts over that sort of novelty so it’s been pretty culturally embraced.”

“It’s…nice.” They even had small utensils for him to use. It was honestly amazing. “Makes me feel almost human, eating like this.” He chuckled.

“ _Aww, well ain’t that precious._ ” Roman snickered, making his voice mimic that of their waitress.

“Ha ha, don’t you start now.” Virgil said but his tone was teasing. “You can’t pull off the southern charm like she can.”

“ _Of course I can, I’m a joy and a delight_.” Roman winked, pretending to flip his short hair for good measure.

Virgil laughed. “Seriously, stop it.” He glanced around for the waitress, half hoping she would come around while he was putting on the accent.

“Alright, I’ll spare you my talents.” Roman eased off, a grin still present on his features. He liked the sound of Virgil’s laughter.

Virgil rolled his eyes, before taking a bite of his food for the first time. His eyes widened at the taste. “Whoa, this is…really good.”

“I told you~” Roman said in a sing-song voice, starting in on his own portions.

Virgil got through half his meal before he decided to talk again. “So…what do we do after this?”

“Well, generally we pay for our food.” Roman said in a playful tone.

Virgil’s lips twitched up. “Hope you’re not expecting _me_ to pay.” He teased back. Honestly, he was thankful for the slight distraction.

“What, you didn’t bring your tiny wallet?” Roman shook his head in mock sadness. “Guess we’ll be washing dishes tonight.”

“Not if we make a run for it.” Virgil smirked before shoving another bite in his mouth.

“Alright, we’ll both go on foot.” Roman couldn’t hold back a snort, imagining Virgil frantically trying to run down the sidewalk. “I’ll meet you home in a week.”

Virgil wanted to laugh, keep the joke going. But one word caused him to frown and look down. _Home_. …Was that how he would have to start seeing this place? “Er…yeah. Right.” He said, moving around his food.

Roman paused, sensing the shift in Virgil’s attitude. “You okay? You know I’m not _actually_ going to make you run back, right?”

“No, yeah, I know that. I just…” Virgil sighed. “Am I ever going to get back home?”

 _Oh_. So that’s what this was about. Roman bit his lip, uncertain what to do. He hated seeing Virgil miserable, but lying would only make things worse.

“I don’t know.” Roman finally admitted, his voice quieter than normal. 

“Yeah…me neither.” Virgil said, turning back to his food. He had seemed to have lost his appetite though.

With her impeccable sense of timing, the waitress chose this moment to reappear. “Everything tasting alright, pumpkins?”

Roman cleared his throat. “Ah, yes, everything’s wonderful. But could we actually have the rest to go?”

“Oh, sure thing Charmin’.” She nodded. “I’ll be right back with the check and some containers.”

“Thank you.” Roman waved her off. He didn’t really feel like sticking around much longer.

Virgil watched her go, before looking back down and dropping his fork. “Sorry for being such a buzzkill.” He muttered. He always had a way of bringing the mood down.

“No, hey, don’t worry about it.” Roman assured him. “I may have been trying to distract us both with this outing, but… well, it’s still fresh in our minds. Can’t exactly avoid it forever.”

“No, I guess we can’t.” Virgil wished he could but he also didn’t _want_ to. He _wanted_ to go back to his world and he wouldn’t do it by forgetting about it.

“Here you are.” The waitress returned, setting down a box, a lil’ cup, and the check. “Hope y’all have a wonderful night! Bye, tootsie!”

Virgil blushed. “Oh, um, bye.” He stuttered out, giving the waitress a small smile. She had been pretty nice.

The waitress’ eyes widened, a grin stretching across her face as she put a hand to her chest, looking as though she might faint in adoration. “Oh, you are just the sweetest lil’ thing!” She cooed, her smile never leaving her face as she went to attend to more guests.

Roman chuckled, pulling out a wad of cash and placing it with the check. “I think she was flirting with you more than me.”

Virgil blinked, looking up at him. “Huh?” He asked, confused. He started packing up his food at the same time.

“The waitress?” Roman nudged his head towards where she stood at the other end of the room. “I mean, flirting isn’t the right term for it, but she certainly liked you a lot. I was almost a third wheel.”

“O-Oh…” Virgil hadn’t considered it like that. “Uh, anyway, should I just hang onto this?” Virgil asked, looking down at his boxed meal and wanting the subject to change to save him from embarrassment.

“Sure thing, Romeo.” Roman chuckled. “You hold it so it doesn’t get lost, and I’ll get the rest. Do you want the pocket again?”

Virgil nodded. “Just don’t stick your hand in it this time.”

“No promises.” Roman said, placing his palm down for Virgil to climb on.

Virgil grumbled but climbed onto the hand, realizing only as he got on that this was the first time he had willingly walked into Roman’s hand. Weird…he never would have thought he would do this yesterday.

Roman carefully maneuvered Virgil into his pocket, not even bothering to remove his hand as he knew the outdoor chill would be even worse at this hour.

“Y’all come back now, take care!” The waitress called, waving them out the door.

Virgil squirmed slightly as the hand was nearly on top of him but sighed, knowing there was nothing he could do about it. At least it was warm.

“Y’know I think that goodbye was meant for you.” Roman teased, knowing Virgil had been hidden from sight during their departure.

“Shut up!” Virgil called out. Punching the hand for good measure.

Roman outright laughed at that, feeling the slight thump against his palm. A few people on the street gave him funny looks, but he paid them no mind.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh it up.” Virgil said with an eye roll. Was this what Logan had to deal with everyday? He felt sorry for the guy.

“I will.” Roman assured him, unable to wipe the grin off his face the rest of the way home. He gave a sigh of relief, entering his nice warm apartment and pulling Virgil out. “So, any evening plans, StormCloud?”

Virgil blinked before shrugging. “I don’t know, what do you usually do in the evening?” He was still holding his food too and was wondering where he was going to put it.

“A variety of activities. Theatre practice mainly, although that doesn’t restart until next week. My homework, when Logan forces me. I also enjoy movie marathons.” Roman listed off.

“Oh, Patton and I have had a few of those.” Virgil said. “The movie marathons, I mean. Maybe we could do that?”

“What movies do you like?” Roman asked, not even pausing to think about the fact that different dimensions could have different media.

“Uh, Pat and I always like watching Disney?” Virgil paused, frowning. “Wait, does Disney even exist here?”

“ _Yes_ , Disney exists here!” Roman squealed. “I don’t ever want to live in a world without it, oh my goodness gracious this is _the_ most amazing thing, I wouldn’t have taken you to be a Disney fan!”

Virgil’s lips twitched up at Roman’s reaction and he shrugged. “Yeah, I mean, they’re pretty interesting. And always fun to watch with someone else, you know?”

“Oh my goodness this is going to be magical.” Roman practically had stars in his eyes, walking them both to the couch. “It’s been _ages_ since I watched them with someone who actually enjoys the masterpieces. Logan mostly tolerates them for my sake.”

“Logan doesn’t like them?” Virgil asked and as he saw them walking to the couch he blinked and looked down at the food he was still carrying. “Wait, what about the leftovers?” He asked, holding it up.

“Oh, right.” Roman looked sheepish, setting Virgil down on the arm of the couch. He took the little box from Virgil, along with his own larger box. “Alright, be right back.” He announced, heading into the kitchen.

Virgil rolled his eyes fondly as he settled down on the armrest. He looked around, taking everything in. Honestly, at this point? He wasn’t expecting to go home. He might as well get used to calling this place home. Used to calling Roman his…no Roman wouldn’t be his owner, right? Not in Roman’s eyes anyway. Still, he would have to get used to living with Roman. At least they had Disney here.

Roman popped his head through the kitchen doorway, looking down at Virgil waiting for him. “Do you want any popcorn?

“Huh? Oh, sure!” Virgil said, coming out of his thoughts for a moment to answer.

Roman disappeared, and after a couple minutes of popcorn popping sounds Roman reappeared carrying a large bowl. He sat down on the cushion closest to Virgil, sitting criss-cross and grabbing the remote. “Any votes for our first contender?”

Virgil shrugged. “I’m good with any of them. Which one is your favorite?”

“Oh, how must you make me choose between my loves?” Roman groaned dramatically, putting a hand to his forehead.

Virgil rolled his eyes. “Of course, that’s your answer. Well then, what about…” Virgil thought for a moment. “Actually, do you have Moana? I haven’t actually seen that one yet.”

“Absolutely!” Roman clicked through the menu screens, finding the beautiful cover art and pressing play. “You’re in for a treat, the songs are such a bop.”

Virgil smiled. “Nice.” He settled in and tried his best to focus on the movie.

Keyword here was _tried_. No matter how much he tried to shake away the thoughts of home, he couldn’t get it out of his head. He would…never see Patton again. His best friend. The human who had proven himself to not be like the rest of his kind. The sweet, kind, caring, and gentle person who always made sure he was comfortable. He was just…gone. Just like that, from his life. Virgil wiped away the tears before they could fall.

Halfway through the movie, Virgil barely knew what was happening anyway, as he turned to look at Roman. “Uh, Roman?”

“Yes, Virgil?” Roman diverted his attention from the screen to look at the borrower.

“I…I think I’m done for the night. Can I go to bed?” Virgil asked, not quite meeting Roman’s eyes.

“Oh. Um, yes of course.” Roman frowned slightly, reaching over to pause the movie. “Are you feeling alright?”

Virgil felt like lying but part of him didn’t even have the energy for it. “…No. I’m not.”

Roman nodded, placing the bowl of untouched popcorn on the coffee table. “Is it about…?” Roman didn’t need to finish his sentence. He was feeling the same empty feeling inside him, every time he glanced down to his right and expected to see Logan instead. A sad sort of longing that Roman was trying to desperately cover with movies and snacks.

“Yeah…” Virgil muttered, bringing his knees to his chest. “I…I’m losing hope that I’ll ever be able to go back home. That this is just…my life now. And it’s not that you are a bad person or anything, Roman, you aren’t. I just…I miss Patton.”

“No, I understand.” Roman tucked his ankles to the side. “I’m… feeling a similar way. You’re wonderful, and I like that we’re getting along, but… I miss Logan.” Roman gave an awkward chuckle. “A lot, actually. So much so it feels like a piece of me was ripped away and now i’m just trying to sew the remains together.”

“That’s just about how I’m feeling right now.” Virgil said. “But…we haven’t found anything. We have nothing to go off of. I think…I think this might be our lives now.” And Virgil hated it.

“I don’t know.” Roman admitted. “It feels so final, I just- it can’t be, or there must be a sign somewhere. But maybe we’re just not meant to control fate.”

“So what? We just wait around and see if fate switches Logan and I back?” Virgil shook his head. “Sounds like just a bunch of false hope to me.”

“Yeah…” Roman cringed. “But sometimes, I suppose, that’s all we have.”

“…You’ve got a point there.” Virgil sighed. “I’ve just…never been one for hope, ya know? That’s always been…Patton’s thing.”

“Mhm.” Roman nodded. “I’m a dreamer at heart, but… I almost wish I wasn’t, because if I didn’t cling to this silly hope maybe I’d be able to move on. I know it’s only been a little while, but… if Logan really is gone forever… I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to accept that as true.”

“…Patton will take good care of him.” Virgil suddenly spoke, trying to comfort Roman. “He’s…really great.”

Roman gave Virgil a small, thankful smile. “How do you think they’re doing? Honestly.”

Virgil hummed. “I…I think they’re doing good. Probably freaking out as much as us and researching but Patton’s the kind of guy who can win anyone over.” Virgil smiled fondly. “I think…I think they’ll be okay.”

“Logan would love to research all this.” Roman wished he were here to see that. “He’s… Logan’s hesitant to open up to others, though. I don’t think Patton will treat him poorly, but I’m just worried about how Logan’s feeling.”

“What’s Logan like, anyway? I don’t think you’ve ever really told me much about him.” Virgil suddenly realized. All he had to go on was snippets of what Roman had said before.

“He’s a little robot.” Roman chuckled, clearly referencing an inside joke. “He’s very smart, and not afraid to speak his mind or call me out when I’m acting in a way that’s inappropriate or unhealthy. He acts like he puts up with me but… but I know he cares, in his own little way, because he helps take care of me like I take care of him and we take care of each other and-” Roman paused, taking a shuddering breath. “And he’s very hard to read, and he’s closed off to strangers and it’s hard for others to understand him and all his wonderful traits that just make him so _Logan_.”

Virgil looked at Roman sadly, maybe he shouldn’t have asked. “He sounds great.” Virgil said with a small smile. “I’m…sorry. That we both have to go through this but also about earlier and the things I said…you really do care about Logan.”

“Thanks. On both accounts.” Roman glanced at Virgil. “But I know you were just scared of me, and missing Patton.”

Virgil nodded. “Yeah…And I know you were just freaking out about Logan being missing but, yeah you were pretty scary at first.”

“Sorry.” Roman apologized. “I know I was freaked, but you were freaked too, and there was no reason to be rude.” Well, except for Virgil being rude back, but that was out of self-defence.

“Well, yes, but you are only human. And even the good ones make mistakes. Doesn’t make them any less good though.” He thought back to when he first met Patton and really, Roman was pretty close to his best friend. Especially in that regard.

“Right.” Roman remembered back to the story Virgil had told about how he met Patton. “Does that mean I’m one of the good ones?”

Virgil smiled. “Yeah Roman. You’re one of the good ones.” It was nice, that he was able to say that truthfully.


	9. Logan's Lonely :(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton isn't the same as Roman and it's starting to get to Logan.

Patton closed the door behind him with a soft thud, moving into the living room to see Logan on the couch, the TV turned on. He smiled at the borrower. “Hey, Logan. Have a good day?” The past couple of days had played out like this. Patton would go to school and Logan would be here alone, doing whatever he wanted.

“It was… fine.” Logan lied. Boring would be a more accurate term. Even if Logan had spent days at home before, it wasn’t the same. He could often occupy his own mind for hours without even bothering to stop and feed himself, so why did it feel so different in this dimension? What was missing?

“That’s…good.” Patton said, shifting his feet slightly. He could tell Logan was lying but honestly? He couldn’t blame him. They were both…going through things. That thing being never being able to see your best friend ever again. 

“Uh, how does dinner sound? I was thinking about ordering out tonight.” He set his bag down near the coffee table. “Do you like pizza?”

Logan’s heart panged, remembering how often Roman would order pizza and Logan would scold him for its unhealthy qualities and Roman would just try to shush him by telling Logan it was delicious and then when Logan would argue that’s not a valid argument he’d ruffle Logan up until his clothes were all tousled and he was an unamused mess but perhaps secretly just a _little_ amused and maybe also a pizza lover at heart…

“Yes.” Logan’s answer was a bit strained, his throat feeling tighter than normal.

Patton sent Logan a concerned look but nodded. “Okay, I’ll be right back then. Gotta go order it. You good with pepperoni?” Patton asked, already taking out his phone.

“Yes, that’s… it’s fine.” Logan felt strange, almost as though he was missing the ritual itself despite not being a strictly necessary step to consuming pizza. Not to mention, if it was Patton’s decision to purchase pizza in his own home Logan was in no position to lecture him otherwise in the first place.

“Okay, then I’ll be right back.” Patton left the room for a moment to order the pizza. Once he was given the ‘be there in thirty minutes!’ he hung up and met Logan back in the living room. He took a seat next to him on the couch. “So…er, what were you watching?” He asked, trying to make some conversation.

“Oh, ah…” Logan’s face flushed, feeling a bit silly. “…Disney.”

“Oh!” Patton lit up. Finally something they could talk about. “You like Disney? Those are some of my favorite movies!”

“I do not particularly enjoy them.” Logan corrected, feeling even more foolish. “They are just- familiar. Roman is quite enthralled with the franchise.”

“Oh…” Well, there went that topic. He sighed. “I’m…I’m sorry, Logan. I know how much you miss him.” Just like how much Patton missed Virgil.

Logan gave a wooden nod. “It is… fine. The two of you are quite similar. I’m certain I can adjust.”

Patton bit his lip, laughing a little. “Heh, you and Virgil aren’t too different either. I mean, other than the not minding humans part and the not wanting to go in the walls but you do remind me of him in some ways.” Patton admitted.

“How so?” Logan asked, giving a curious tilt to his head.

“Well…you both kind of keep to yourselves a bit. You’re both more reserved. And you both get this cute embarrassed blush on your faces…” Patton trailed off, looking away. Geez, talking about Virgil had been a bad idea. He wiped away his tears.

“What? I- I do not blush!” Logan protested, his cheeks turning red as the borrower became both embarrassed and confused. Did Patton require verbal assurances or physical contact at this point in time? But Logan was not certain how to provide the first in this instance, and Patton had yet to pick him up. An upset Roman was often known to cradle Logan to his chest.

Patton took in a deep breath, standing up. “Sorry, Logan. I just…I miss him.” 

“Where are you going?” Logan asked, feeling as though he had failed at the thought of Patton leaving him alone again.

“Just…to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Don’t want to answer the door with tear tracks on my face, ya know?” He joked sadly before heading down the hall into the bathroom.

“…oh.” Logan watched the human leave, wondering with a pang in his chest why Patton hadn’t sought comfort with him. The fact that he may be a bit in need of comfort himself was entirely irrelevant.

Patton splashed water in his face, letting out a small sigh. He had to come to terms with the fact that Virgil was…gone. But he _couldn’t_. He didn’t want to give up…but they had already tried everything they could have. Patton didn’t know what else to do.

There was a knock on the front door and Patton quickly dried his face before running to answer the door. He paid and placed the pizza in the kitchen before going to get Logan. “Alright, pizza is here.” He said, giving Logan a smile.

“Wonderful.” Logan stood up, looking unsure what to do with himself. “I… apologize for upsetting you earlier.”

“Oh no, no, it’s not your fault. It’s just…hard. And I know it is for both of us.” Patton sighed. “I don’t want to give up on seeing Virgil again…but I’m starting to think we have to…”

Logan had known this from the beginning. The odds of a second instance of interdimensional travel between two individuals was infinitesimal. Why could his emotions not understand that?

“A-Anyway, I’m sure with time it’ll get…better. Hopefully.” He mumbled the last bit. “Anyway, pizza?” He asked, hesitantly offering Logan a hand.

Logan took almost no time to climb on, wanting to get away from this line of conversation as quickly as possible.

Patton was slow and careful as he brought Logan to the kitchen, quickly letting him off onto the table before dishing out some slices of pizza.

“Thank you.” Logan murmured, sitting near his own plate.

Patton nodded, taking a bite of his slice. “So…did you want to do anything after dinner? We could, uh, watch a movie or something?” Patton asked.

Logan considered this. The idea of a movie night sounded quite enjoyable, but then he remembered that the activity with Patton was a different experience. Patton would often sit on one end of the couch, leaving the rest to Logan. Isolated on a sea of fabric, as if he was watching alone.

“I think the _concept_ of doing something together sounds acceptable.” Logan answered cautiously.

Patton paused, slowly lowering his slice of pizza. “Huh? What do you mean?” He asked, confused.

“It seems, from my perspective, that when you suggest activities ‘together’, they are not actually completed as a partnership.” Logan explained.

Patton frowned, fully setting down his pizza. “I don’t think I understand, kiddo. How are we not doing things together? We’re both present, aren’t we?”

“But you’re so distant!” Logan protested. “For sitting in the same room, it is figuratively equivalent to being across an archipelago.”

Patton blinked. “A…A what?” He shook his head. “I’m…I’m just trying to give you some space. I don’t want you to feel like I’m hovering over you constantly or looming or anything like that.” Virgil, especially in the beginning, had told him off many times for doing such things. Well, told off was a bit strong…more like quietly asked if Patton could give him space. Which Patton was happy to do.

“I know.” Logan huffed, because he did. He understood Patton’s reasoning, and while it should have been appreciated, it was merely frustrating. “I understand that you are attempting to be respectful, and I understand that the nature of your relationship is inherently different than mine with Roman, but…” Logan rubbed at his arm, almost imagining the phantom touch there to be not his own. “I think I have been missing that particular sense of normalcy.”

“O-Oh…” Patton looked down, taking Logan’s words in. “So…you _want_ me to be closer to you?” Patton asked, thinking he might understand.

Logan flushed a bit pink, feeling silly as he got closer to spelling it out. “Yes, I would prefer that.” Logan murmured, his head down.

Patton nodded. “O-Okay, okay yeah, then we can try that. If that will make all this a bit…easier to deal with.” Patton wanted Logan to be comfortable of course. “Just let me know if I overstep my boundaries, okay?”

“Naturally.” Logan agreed.

“Okay, great!” Patton finished off his slice of pizza, before turning back to Logan. “Ready to watch a movie?” He asked, offering his hand to Logan.

Logan nodded, a bit nervous but also hesitantly excited this would be more pleasant than previous encounters as he climbed on.

Patton carefully carried Logan over to the couch, biting his lip before setting him down on the arm of the couch. He then went over to his collection of movies. “Did you have anything in mind you wanted to watch?” Patton asked.

Logan blinked, looking at where he had been set down. Close. Not close enough. “I do not have a preference.”

Patton nodded and decided to put on a pixar movie. Monsters Inc to be more specific. He had no doubt Logan had seen it already, if the things he knew about Roman were true but hopefully Logan didn’t mind. 

He grabbed the remote before sitting right up against the side of the couch, his arm touching the arm rest where Logan sat. He bit his lip, hoping this was the closeness Logan had been hoping for and that he wasn’t overstepping.

Logan grit his teeth, knowing that it wasn’t enough but feeling ashamed for his desire to ask for more. Logan was being foolish. Patton had already offered his home to Logan; it clearly made the human uncomfortable to touch a borrower, and it was selfish of Logan to ask him to participate in such an activity because of some distant longing for a relationship in a dimension that was no longer accessible.

Patton was about to play the movie but a glance over at Logan told him that something was wrong. “Logan? Is everything okay? Am I…Am I too close? I can scoot away a bit if that will help.”

“No!” Logan assured him, a bit too quickly. Now he was most certainly red in the face. “No, ah, slightly the….opposite, actually.”

“Opposite?” Patton asked, head tilted. “But…we’re already as close as we can get.” Again, Patton was pressed against the arm rest, which Logan was on top of. Patton didn’t know how to get any closer.

“I do not intend to make you uncomfortable.” Logan began to explain, feeling as though he wished to be just about anywhere else. “But in…my realm, I must admit I have grown used to a certain amount of physical contact. I understand if this is unacceptable, and I am certain I can grow accustomed otherwise, but that was my intention in my earlier, ah, confession.”

“Oh. Oh!” Patton’s eyes widened in realization. “You want me to-yeah! No, that’s um, no problem!” Patton bit his lip. “I mean…It’s a bit surprising but I suppose it makes sense, where you’re from.”

Logan flushed, giving a slight nod and not trusting himself to speak, too embarrassed to make eye contact.

“I just…Virgil is not a huge contact person and I’ve grown used to him. He also told me to act the same if I happened upon any other borrower.” Patton explained. “But, yeah, we can try this, if you want. Um…did you want to sit on my shoulder? Or somewhere else?” Patton asked, unsure where to go from here.

“Yes, I’ve…that’s an acceptable position.” Logan agreed, having sat there countless times before. “And I understand Virgil’s line of reasoning, and I don’t consider myself to be a particularly touchy person by nature either, but it seems I have grown used to Roman’s countless advances despite my own whims.”

Patton offered his hand but tilted his head. “Wait…is Roman, er…grabby?”

“Yes, he can be.” Logan answered, climbing on. 

Patton thought about Virgil and then this new information about Roman as he lifted Logan up to his shoulder. “Oh no…”

“Oh no?” Logan repeated, before the pieces clicked into place to follow Patton’s line of reasoning. “Oh, no, I did not mean to cause you alarm. Roman is not inherently ‘grabby’ as an individual, he often knows to be respectful. I meant that because we have known each other for an extended period of time there is a level of understood consent between us. Roman will often do things like pick me up when I’ve been reading too long to force me to take a break, or he doesn’t feel the need to ask permission to grab me if we’re merely traveling from room to room.”

“Oh…that’s-that’s good then. Sorry, I know based on what you’ve said that Roman is nice I just…I’m worried about Virgil. He doesn’t really like the whole, picking him up thing. He prefers to get around on his own. Which is why it’s still taking some getting used to, offering you a hand and everything.” Patton admitted.

“Yes, I inferred that.” Logan noted, climbing over onto Patton’s shoulder and settling in.

Patton tried his best not to tense as Logan finally climbed onto his shoulder. It was a strange feeling, that was for sure. “Um…comfy up there?” He asked.

Logan cautiously leaned against Patton’s neck, noticing how tense the muscles beneath him had gone. “Are you alright?”

Patton went to nod before thinking that might be a bad idea. “Uh, yeah, just…I’m not used to the feeling.” Patton admitted.

Logan almost chuckled, remembering how despite his excitement to have a tiny, Roman had been very unprepared and reacted in a similar way. “I will attempt to make it more comfortable for you.” Logan decided to squirm as little as possible.

“Thanks.” Patton said with a small smile. “Ready to watch the movie?”

“Indeed.” Logan agreed, finding comfort in the familiar feeling of warmth around him as he was gently moved by the sensation of Patton’s breathing. “…thank you, Patton.”

Patton smiled, the feeling was still strange, of course, but it was…nice to know that Logan was there. “Of course, Logan.” He pressed play on the movie and settled in.

***

As the credits rolled, Patton focused his attention back at the weight on his shoulder. Not that he had ever ignored it. “Logan?” He asked softly, in case Logan was asleep.

Logan blinked, having gotten content enough to lose focus. “Hmm?”

Patton chuckled. “Well, you sound just about ready for bed.” Patton was feeling much the same.

“I…am a bit drowsy.” Logan admitted, rubbing at his eyes and sitting up with a stretch. 

Patton lifted up his hand, offering it to Logan. “Then I think it’s time to call it a night.”

“Sounds satisfactory.” Logan agreed, climbing into Patton’s offered palm.

Once Logan was on his hand, Patton stood up, making his way to his room. “I…I enjoyed tonight. And I think I get what you meant before, about the other stuff we did together not really being…together.” Patton felt the difference between them.

“I am relieved to hear that.” Logan gave him a shy smile. “I shall admit, I was concerned that you were only being accommodating and I was being needy in my request.”

“Not at all! I really did enjoy it and…I’m looking forward to doing it again.” Patton grinned, before setting Logan down on the nightstand, where is makeshift bed lay.

Logan nodded, feeling relieved by the prospect of an improved future. It still would not equate to time spent with Roman… but it was likely as close as he would receive, and it was a start. Logan should consider himself grateful.

Patton climbed into bed. “Goodnight, Logan.” He said, before reaching over and turning off the light.

“Goodnight, Patton.” Logan echoed, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	10. Wait, a Second Switch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is even happening??

Roman’s sleep that night had been…weird. Maybe it was all his time he spent with Virgil and listening to him about his world because he dreamed of a place where humans didn’t know borrowers existed. He…also dreamed about Logan but that was nothing really new. Still, the overall dream was weird and left a strange feeling in him as he woke up.

Roman barely opened his eyes before swinging his legs off the bed. He yawned and stretched and then opened his eyes, looking in the direction of the house Virgil now occupied. His eyebrows furrowed, however, when it was gone.

“What?” He stood up and looked around his room. His mind caught up with him as he looked around and saw that…this wasn’t his room. This was nowhere close to his room, where _was_ he?

And, most importantly, where was _Virgil_.

Meanwhile, just a few feet away, a certain borrower yawned, awoken by the familiar sound of Patton getting up. But something had sounded..wrong.

Logan opened his eyes, sitting up and blearily opening his eyes to take in the sight before him.

Logan blinked. He blinked again.

“Roman?” Logan spoke up in disbelief, wondering how a dream could appear so vivid.

Roman froze at the sound of an all too familiar voice. A voice he hadn’t heard in days but had seemed like forever. His hopes were high even as he tried to force them down. He slowly turned, looking down at the nightstand and towards the borrower standing there.

The borrower wasn’t Virgil.

“…Logan?” Roman whispered, as if saying it any louder would cause him to disappear. He took a step closer.

Logan nodded, slowly getting to his feet as his mind tried to wrap around this phenomenon because how on earth could Roman be _here_ of all places? And yet…Logan had never experienced an illusion this lucid, and despite suspecting this was all fake Logan felt his heart throb with hope.

Roman’s breath hitched and he came even closer, kneeling down slightly. He slowly reached out his hand, half expecting Logan to disappear as he gently patted the top of his head.

But he didn’t.

Roman’s eyes widened and shined with tears. “You’re real…” He whispered before grinning wide and scooping Logan up, holding him to his chest. “Logan! You-you’re actually…” Roman felt his tears start to fall.

“You’re actually here.” Logan finished his sentiment, clutching to Roman’s shirt like it was a lifeline as his own eyes began to feel quite wet. “I-how-? It’s- It’s not _possible_ …”

“Who cares?!” Roman laughed. “You’re here. I’m here. We’re together again and that is all that matters.” He brought Logan up to his face and nuzzled him with his nose. “I missed you _so_ much…” He whispered, tears still falling.

“I missed you too.” Logan could have given a hysterical laugh, hugging Roman back with vigor. He could have made a witty comment about Roman’s dramatic behavior, but any flaws Logan had once seen were so undeniably _Roman_ that Logan eagerly embraced them all. “I missed you to what was frankly a ridiculous degree, I became such a mess, my thoughts kept traveling back to you subconsciously and I was quite distraught.”

“Heh, I…felt the same. You should have seen me the first day you went missing.” It was easy to joke about it, now that Logan was safely back with him. “I even scared Virgil…a little bit.”

Logan leaned back a bit, enough so he could look Roman in the eye but still refusing to break contact with his human. “You really did meet Virgil, then? And the two of us just inexplicably swapped?”

“Yeah, I did! And that means you really met Patton, right?” Roman asked.

Logan nodded, his ears turning a bit pink. “He was not as physically affectionate as you, though.”

Roman blinked before a teasing grin appeared on his face. “Aww, did someone miss our cuddle sessions? You _did_ , didn’t you?” Roman teased, prodding Logan’s chest gently.

“I was accustomed to a certain lifestyle!” Logan protested. “It was an unexpected change that was not wholly welcome.”

“Uh huh, just admit it my little nerd, you have a secret soft spot for _my_ cuddles. And really, who can blame you, I am the best at them after all.” Roman said, showing this by pulling Logan into another hug.

“Considering I have only been in close proximity to two humans, I doubt that title can be reasonably drawn.” Logan argued, but he leaned eagerly into the hug all the same.

Roman laughed, having missed Logan so very much. He was happy to see his borrower again. But now that the excitement was subsiding a little, Roman couldn’t help but look around the room. “Hey…where _are_ we, anyway?”

“Ah, yes.” Logan realized now that it must look strange to Roman, despite having become familiar scenery to Logan. “This is Patton’s apartment. It would seem that, if my hunch is correct, for an unknown reason you and Patton have now switched dimensions just as I had with Virgil, resulting in you traveling here to dimension B.”

Roman blinked. “Wait, so…I’m in Virgil’s dimension right now? So no one here knows borrowers exist?”

“Well, Patton knew, and you know, obviously.” Logan thought back for a moment. “And possibly a rather confused information phone woman. Regardless, in spite of individual incidents, borrowers are not public knowledge.”

“That’s so… _weird_ ,” Roman said, taking a seat on the bed. “How do borrowers even live? Well, I mean, I know how because Virgil told me but _still_.” It was nice talking about this with someone who understood.

“Indeed.” Logan nodded in solidarity. “It has been quite strange, I actually woke up in his nest the first day, it’s nearly impossible to see and quite a dangerous mess in the walls. Then I could hardly go anywhere because Patton is always concerned with me being ‘discovered’, and it took forever to explain to Patton it’s more efficient to be carried from room to room.”

“Huh…well, I’m glad he didn’t hurt you at least. Not that I think he would have! From what Virgil had told me, he was really nice.” Roman explained himself. “…Although he did break Virgil’s leg when they first met…” He hadn’t forgotten about that.

“He _what_?” Logan said incredulously, his eyes blown wide.

“He didn’t mean to, of course. But he grabbed Virgil wrong when they first met and…broke his leg. That’s what Virgil told me, at least.” Roman explained. “And yet, even with that, Virgil still called told me I was a worse first meeting, can you believe that?”

“Did…did you harm him as well?” Logan asked cautiously.

“What? No! Of course not.” Roman pouted. “How could you ever even think that?” Roman shook his head.

“No, I just…may have scared him a bit…but in my defense, I was very worried about your wellbeing. And him claiming to have come from another world was very unbelievable…at the time, anyway.” Obviously not so much now.

“Then Virgil’s line of reasoning sounds completely illogical.” Logan frowned. “Even despite his fright, you did not cause him physical arm, while Patton caused him a serious injury.” Though Logan found it hard to believe Patton was capable of such a deed, but perhaps that could explain Patton’s hesitance towards touch.

“Yes, well…Virgil _did_ tell me his reasoning. He claimed it was because he thought I saw him as nothing more than a…er, pet. It took a lot of explaining to convince him that he was wrong on that front.” Roman explained with a frown. “I still don’t understand how I am worse but…I will admit our first meeting could have gone…better.”

“That doesn’t excuse his response.” Logan insisted. “You were just as confused, and while I understand his fright, _he_ is the one living the sheltered and incorrect borrower lifestyle.”

“Yes, I agree with you there.” Roman chuckled. “How about you? Was your meeting with Patton better than mine with Virgil?”

“It was tense.” Logan squinted, attempting to remember the details. “I was quite convinced he was pulling some manner of practical joke for the longest time, and when I attempted to contact you via cellular device I grew distraught. However, besides Patton occasionally breaking down in an emotional manner, I never found myself in any danger.”

Roman let out a breath of relief. “That’s good. I’m glad you’re alright.” Roman couldn’t help but hug him again.

He then stood up, walking towards the door. “Now come on, let’s go see if Patton has any food we can have for breakfast.”

“He usually does.” Logan informed him. “Patton keeps a more well-stocked kitchen than yourself.”

“Hey! I have plenty of food!” Roman argued but when he looked in the kitchen, he bit his tongue. “…Okay yes, I see what you mean.” There was a _lot_ of food. Patton must like to cook.

“And it’s healthier.” Logan noted smugly. “You can see he actually knows to use his stove as something other than a neglected friend.”

“Oh _hush_ , bite-sized einstein.” Roman said but with a teasing smirk. Oh, how he missed this. “I make _plenty_ of good food.” Roman grabbed some pancake mix with his free hand, deciding that was what they were having today. He assumed Patton wouldn’t mind.

“You make edible food; that does not guarantee it has a redeemable quality.” Logan retorted with a small smile, having missed their banter as well.

Roman pouted but then came to a dilemma. He would…have to set Logan down if he wanted to cook breakfast. He bit his lip. “I…looks like I need both hands…for breakfast.”

Logan understood the situation immediately, not wanting to be put down in the slightest. “I could go on your shoulder.” He offered, pointing up. Logan was often against such a position when Roman was actively moving around, considering how easy it would be to be jostled off, but today Logan felt willing to make an exception.

Roman’s eyes lit up. “Yes, great idea!” Roman set Logan up there and was more careful with his movement as he started on breakfast. “So, you mentioned Patton wasn’t very…touchy?” He supposed it made sense, based on Virgil’s accounts.

“Indeed.” Logan confirmed, grabbing a tight hold of Roman’s collar. “It was only last night we had our first movie night with continued contact.”

“Oh? And how did that go?” Roman asked, both curious and _maybe_ a touch jealous.

“It was better.” Logan said decidedly. “Compared to the more isolated ‘bonding’ activities. It was clear I was touch-starved, even if that is a mostly figurative concept.”

Roman blinked. “You were…oh.” Roman looked down at the cooking pancakes, eyebrows furrowed. “Well…I suppose we’ll have to fix that.” He said, reaching up with a free hand and pressing Logan against his neck.

“You already seemed quite intent on that.” Logan actually chuckled, nestling into Roman’s neck and rolling his eyes only slightly. “You have not _stopped_ touching me since picking me up moments after your initial recognition.”

“And I do not plan on stopping any time soon! Have to make up for lost time, after all.” Roman claimed, putting the finished pancakes on a plate and heading to the table. He looked sat down but then paused. “Er…although I might have to so you can eat…”

“Does the mighty Roman really lack the imagination necessary to concoct a plan where a simple borrower can be fed without being released from his grip?” Logan challenged.

Roman blinked, before determination settled in his eyes. “What? Of course not!” He grabbed Logan off his shoulder and placed his cupped hand on the table. He then grabbed a piece of the pancake and gave it to Logan. “There,” He said smugly.

“I am unimpressed by your ingenuity.” Logan assured him, smirking as he began to eat. “That was not exactly difficult, but now you have blocked yourself from consuming food.”

Roman frowned and looked around for a solution before looking down at his shirt and smirking. “Sorry Logan, I’m afraid I’m going to have to move you into third class.” Roman all but dumped Logan into his shirt pocket with a chuckle as he then began to eat.

Logan let out a small noise of offense, a habit he had picked up after spending so much time with Roman. “This is incredibly unsanitary.” Logan huffed, continuing to eat as he certainly did not sulk.

Roman laughed, having missed Logan’s comments. “Aww come on, I washed this shirt just last week.” He joked.

“That will hardly matter after it becomes coated in pancake crumbs.” Logan couldn’t stop the smile that grew from the feeling of Roman’s laughter rumbling around him.

“Huh? Hey! No making a mess in my pockets!” Roman jokingly yelled, still chuckling. “If I find crumbs in there later, I’m making you eat it.”

“Now that seems unnecessarily cruel.” Logan’s brow furrowed.

“Well, I for one, think it’s more than fair.” Roman laughed. He paused to take a bite, his laughter dying down slightly. “…I missed this.” Roman said, a small smile on his face. Virgil was great company, don’t get him wrong but he had never fully warmed up to Roman. Not to the extent that he could joke and tease and handle like with Logan.

Logan leaned into the fabric wall that separated him from Roman’s chest, basking in the warmth and listening to the steady thumping of Roman’s heart. “I missed this as well.”

***

Patton yawned, his hand gripping tighter around the warm blanket that covered him, feeling far softer than it usually was.

Patton froze, tracing his hand along the fabric again. This was _definitely_ not his blanket.

Slowly Patton sat up, gazing wearily around at what was clearly not his bedroom. In the corner sat a large ornate dresser, and in the other corner sat…a dollhouse?

“Logan?” Patton called out cautiously, growing worried when Logan wasn’t on the nightstand. Neither was the blanket he usually used as a little bed.

Virgil shifted and groaned as he was woken up by the sound of a different name being called. Roman must still have a bit of hope in him, that he would wake up with Logan back. But…wait, the voice hadn’t _sounded_ like Roman. Maybe it was just his half-asleep state but it had sort of sounded like…

But no, it couldn’t be. He was still in the dollhouse. Still in _Roman’s_ house. In Roman’s world. He wasn’t home…he was never going home. The thought alone made him want to stay in bed but he decided against it. Instead, he got out and went over to the window. “Sorry Roman, it’s still-” His voice caught in his throat as he saw the human sitting up on the bed. A human who _wasn’t_ Roman but still a familiar one. “P-Patton?” Was he dreaming still?

Patton jumped, completely startled at the sound of that all too familiar voice. “Who said that? Virgil?” Patton dared to hope as his head darted around, scanning the room.

“Patton! Over here!” Even if this was a dream, he wasn’t going to miss a chance to see Patton again. He ran downstairs and out of the house, waving Patton over.

“ _Virgil_?” Patton gaped incredulously, shocked at the tiny figure that emerged. He quickly darted out of bed, kneeling in front of the short table. “But- I- what were you doing in there? And where are we?”

“W-We’re in Roman’s room, I…” Virgil felt a few stray tears run down his cheeks and he wiped them away. “Are…Are you real? Is this a dream?”

“Oh, Virgil, I- no, it isn’t a dream.” Patton felt his heart aching, praying this was real. He couldn’t take it if this was just his own mind playing tricks on him. “Can I…can I touch you? I mean, to prove it?”

Virgil would almost always say no to when Patton asked him. Because he wasn’t a very touchy person, especially with someone so big. But in this instance, in this desperate need to know, he nodded.

Patton immediately wanted to scoop Virgil up, but he restrained himself and went slow, not wanting to startle Virgil. A small sob escaped him once the borrower was in his hands, tears of joy surfacing. “Oh, Virgil, you have no idea how much I missed you.”

Virgil gasped as the _actual real_ feeling of hands slowly picked him up. He brushed his hand over the nearby thumb, more tears leaking from his eyes. “This is real…” He whispered, looking up at Patton. “You’re…P-Patton, I-I thought I would never see you again.”

“Same here, kiddo.” Patton held Virgil gently to his chest, shaking as he tried to give the borrower the best hug possible.

Virgil did his best to hug back, relishing in the touch he knew was _Patton_. His best friend. “But-But how are you even _here_? This is Roman’s world.”

“I don’t know, I just woke up here.” At the mention of Roman, Patton pulled Virgil back, looking over the borrower with a worried eye. “He didn’t hurt you, did he? I mean are you alright?”

Virgil smiled. “I’m fine, I promise. It…It was a rough start.” He winced at the memories. “But we’re okay now. I’d even say we’re…friends.” Speaking of though, it didn’t seem like Roman was anywhere in sight and considering Patton woke up in Roman’s bed… “I think you and Roman must have switched places this time.

“You really think so?” Patton glanced back at the bed, still a mess from when Patton rushed out. “Well, I hope so. I know Logan was really missing him.”

“I’m going to go with yes. Which makes all this make even _less_ sense.” Virgil mumbled, pushing his hair back. “It’s starting to seem like this switching business is random or something…” He shook his head. “But you know what? Who cares, you’re here and that’s all that matters.”

“Yeah…here.” Patton slowly remembered all that Logan had said. “Is all that stuff really true? Are borrowers really…um…” rather than finish his statement, Patton just made a sort of hand gesture to try and get his words across.

Virgil winced. “Yeah…but from what Roman said…I think it’s a lot better than what I initially thought. I thought borrowers were pets but…it’s more complicated than that.” Virgil kind of wished Roman was here so the human could explain everything better.

“What do you mean?” Patton pressed, remembering Logan trying to explain the same thing.

“Roman was saying that there are a lot of steps in order to get a borrower. Like interviews and all that stuff. It’s always up to the humans, in the end, but Roman claims there’s hardly been a case where the borrowers and the humans don’t reach an understanding…” Virgil did his best to explain. “It still doesn’t sit quite right with me but…it’s not the worst outcome, I guess.”

“Me neither, but I’m glad you’re okay.” Patton tried not to think about what might be happening outside these four walls.

“Yeah, Roman is one of the good ones, I’m happy to say.” Virgil said with a smile. “How about we get some breakfast in us and then we can…figure out what we’re going to do.”

“Alright, sounds good.” Patton paused, remembering how Logan liked to be carried but Virgil had always wanted to walk. He felt almost as unsure as when he first found Virgil. “Um, do you want to walk? Or I can give you a lift, if you want.”

“A lift would actually be great right now.” Yes, being able to walk on his own would be nice too but he just wanted to be close to Patton right now.

“Alright, sounds good kiddo.” Patton nodded, carefully standing up. “Logan actually preferred that, if you can believe it. It was…different.”

“Really? I mean…I guess it kind of makes sense, from what Roman said about him. I just always had a hard time believing it. Different is one word for it.” Virgil commented, still not understanding how a borrower could like the constant touches. Sure, once every now and again but all the time? And by _Roman_? It was overwhelming, to say the least.

Patton walked towards the kitchen, still a bit thrown off by the image of Virgil in his hands for so long; of course, if Patton had his way he’d be holding Virgil for a while still. He never wanted his little friend to disappear on him again.

“Did, ah, did Roman carry you?” Patton asked, trying to keep his tone light.

“Yes, all the time,” Virgil answered, running a hand through his hair. “Like… _all_ the time. He was very hands-on and grabby but…he was also gentle-at least after our first meeting-so I guess it wasn’t _too_ bad. Still overwhelming though.”

“And you were okay with that?” Patton frowned. “Did you try telling him off, did he listen?”

“I did try, at least at first, but no he didn’t really listen.” Virgil shrugged. “I kind of gave up near the end cause that’s just how Roman is.”

Patton paused, for a moment too furious to keep walking.

“…well that doesn’t sound very nice.” Patton muttered, a bitter edge to his voice as he entered the kitchen.

Virgil put his hands up. “Whoa, Pat, it’s okay. It was fine, really! That’s just how things go here. I guess borrowers here never really…walk anywhere? They probably don’t even know how to climb. They rely on humans to be able to get places. Besides, Roman did have a point. It, uh, was faster.”

“Well just because it’s faster doesn’t mean you should have to do it.” Patton huffed, but his tone had softened slightly as he gave Virgil a fond look. “Slow and steady can win the race too. It should be about what makes you the most comfortable.”

Virgil chuckled and smiled up at Patton, returning the fond look. “And that’s why you are and will always be my favorite human.”

Patton’s heart jumped for joy, and he gave Virgil a teasing grin. “Aww, I’m your favorite human?” For a while, Patton had been his _only_ human.

Virgil chuckled. “I mean, compared to Roman there really is no competition in the first place but…yeah, Pat. You really are. No matter how many humans I meet-which I hope stays at three and never goes up.”

Patton paused, his hands hovering above the counter. “…three?”

Virgil blinked. “Oh! Yeah, Roman took me out to a diner and I technically met the waitress there. She was nice but still not compared to you.”

“Uh-huh.” Patton bit down lightly on his tongue, trying to decide what to say as he set Virgil down. “That’s …nice? What…what happened? What was that like? _How_?”

“It was…nerve-racking, for sure.” Virgil admitted, remembering how terrified he was. “But…well Roman and I actually ended up having fun? It wasn’t as bad as I thought. Since people here know about borrowers, no one batted an eye at me. They even had tiny utensils and silverware and tiny portions for borrowers. It was kind of cool, actually.”

“Well that does sound pretty neat.” Patton agreed, even if the idea of bringing Virgil out in public still made him anxious. In fact, the idea of leaving Roman’s apartment at all was nerve-racking, considering it could be a whole other world out there.

“Okay, breakfast.” Patton clapped his hands together, before beginning to open cabinet doors at random. “What’re you hungry for?”

Virgil shrugged. “I’m good with anything. What does Roman have?”

“…great question.” Patton laughed awkwardly, trying to orient himself in the new space.

Virgil tried to peer up at the cupboards that Patton has opened. “Hmm…try that one. I saw Roman get food out of that one before.” He pointed.

“Aha!” Patton gave a triumphant grin, pulling out a single cardboard box. “Mac and cheese!”

Virgil chuckled. “Knew Roman had to have had _something_ in there.” He joked.

“I mean, it’s not a typical breakfast food, but I think it’s fine.” Patton shrugged, now scouring for a pan.

Virgil sat down, feet hanging off the edge of the counter. “So…do you think we’re stuck here?”

Patton focused on his prep work. “I…don’t know. Maybe? It’s kind of strange it keeps happening though.”

“Yeah…it was already weird when it was just Logan and I. But now you and Roman switched? It doesn’t make any sense. What’s even the _cause_ of this?” Virgil asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he thought it over.

“We couldn’t figure it out. Logan and I tried researching a bit.” Patton explained.

“Yeah, so did Roman and I and nothing came up. I have a feeling this is the first time it’s happened…well, second time now, I guess.” Virgil corrected himself. “It’s just so weird…how are we going to get back home?”

“I don’t think we will- I think either we’ll be thrown there by accident, or…” Patton’s phrase dwindled off, looking around the room. “We live here now, I guess.”

Virgil looked around too. “Man, that’s weird to think about.” He muttered, despite having come to terms with it already, it was different now that Patton was here with him. “I mean…at least we have each other.”

“Right.” Patton nodded, giving a determined smile. “And together, we can do anything.”


End file.
